All My Heart
by Vozana666
Summary: Draco has been working for the new forensic and medical area in the ministry and is set on a case that will effect his life more than he thought it ever could. (I suck at summaries. Fanfic name comes from the song by Sleeping with Sirens. Story contains abuse, child abuse and rape.)
1. Chapter 1

All My Heart.

Chapter One.

'Malfoy, its 'bout time yer' arrived!'

Draco smiled politely, 'yeah, sorry about being late. Car accident.'

'Wha'? Were you in the accident?'

Draco looked at Phillip Harper as if to say, "are you stupid?", 'no Harper, but it was bloody hard to drive around.'

Harper shook his head, 'you still shoulda hurried up! We ain't got much time as it is, mate.'

Draco shook his head before walking into the apartment, 'so what happened here Harper?'

'Domestic violence, manslaughter, self-defense,' Harper's muffled voice said, Draco turned around to see the obese man's face buried in a doughnut.

'Right, care to repeat that in English, Harper?' Draco asked, frustrated.

Harper rolled his eyes, 'right, domestic violence, one of the husbands is in hospital, sporting a few cuts, some bruising a broken arm and a concussion, as far as I know, I haven't gotten a call from the hospital stating that they've found more, the other husband-.'

'Gay couple?'

Harper nodded, 'the other mans dead.'

Draco's eyes widened for a moment before saying, 'where's the body?'

'Bathroom.'

Draco was slowly directed to the bathroom by another Auror, he looked at the rooms as he walked by, trying to dodge broken bits of glass and other numerous objects. One was a small bathroom, obviously not the one the others had been talking about seeing as the room seemed to be untouched, and the other was a little boy's room.

'Oliver; hold up.'

The other Auror stopped and waited in the hallway as Draco walked into the vacated little boy's room.

The door read **TOBY**, the walls were painted a soft blue and the floors were a darker blue, the toys around the room, that before had probably been stacked up and packed nicely, cleanly, had been thrown around the room and were now laying around the floor carelessly.

'They tried to get out of here quickly.'

Oliver turned around to look at the blonde, 'who?'

'The man who was the victim and the child,' Draco said, his throat caught on its own accord. He cleared it before walking out of the room and following Oliver to the bathroom.

The bathroom was connected to the main bedroom, around the carpet, there seemed to be tiny traces of blood and possibly struggles where the victim had tried to grip onto the carpet while being dragged, he said all of this to Oliver who nodded, 'before the victim was carted off to hospital he said as much.'

Draco nodded slowly and followed Oliver into the bathroom slowly.

On the floor, there was an unconscious man laying right near the bathtub, his head was still bleeding, slowly, his eyes were open still even in death.

'You got a name on him?' Draco asked, Oliver nodded and opened a file that Draco only just noticed Oliver had been holding the whole time.

'_Laurent Freeman_,' Oliver read out, 'half blood, worked a muggle job with his father who went to jail three months ago.'

'On what charges?'

'Violence.'

'Hmm,' Draco looked at the dead man with a smirk, 'father like son applies more than ever then.'

Oliver chuckled, 'right, you going to help me cart this dead body out of here?'

Draco nodded before asking, 'where's Josh?'

'Holiday, wife's expecting in less than a month, he didn't want to be at work when she went into labour so he's using some of his sick leave,' Oliver rolled his eyes, 'bloody women, can't live with them, can't live without them.'

'I'm able to live without them,' Draco said with a humoured tone, 'we're not getting into this small argument again Malfoy,' Oliver said, 'now come on, you're helping me get this monster out of here.'

(***)

Draco sat in the morgue as Oliver examined Laurent's body, Draco blowing softly on his hot coffee, watching the steam disappear then re-appear.

'Blunt force trauma…nah,' Oliver muttered, picking a small bit of material out of the dead man's skull, 'how can you drink coffee while watching this sort of thing?'

Draco shrugged, 'I don't know, maybe I'm used to the gore,' Draco laughed, 'you have to remember which side of the wizarding war I was on.'

Oliver made a noise in his throat and everything was quiet from that point on until Harper made his way into the room.

'Oi, Malfoy.'

Draco turned to face the large man, who Draco was surprised didn't have trouble getting through the morgue doors.

'You're outta here mate,' Harper muttered, 'you gotta interview the victim.'

Draco nodded and stood up with his coffee in his hand, Harper passed him over a file and Draco grabbed it without bothering to look at the name, 'ask him the questions and just leave is what I suggest.'

'Right,' Draco muttered before leaving the morgue and Oliver behind.

(***)

'He's not conscious right now Mr Malfoy, but I'm sure he will be in the next thirty to forty-five minutes.'

Draco nodded, 'thank you…' Draco read the name on the young assistants badge, 'Ebony.'

She smiled sweetly and walked off, back to her desk he assumed before he entered the room.

(***)

Draco turned around and closed the door before turning again to face the unconscious patient, getting the shock of his life.

The man was bruised all around the eyes, his lip was split and two tissues had been stuffed carelessly up his nose, there was an IV in his arm, the bag was hovering over his the head of his bed, one of the mans arms was bandaged, though not heavily so Draco assumed that the arm had been mended by magic and the bandage was just there for precautions.

Even beneath all these injuries, Draco could tell who the man was, he had seen him a million times before.

Harry Potter was lying unconscious in a hospital bed, looking worse than he ever had before.

(***)

Harry slowly opened his eyes, not recognizing where he was, he began to panic.

'Hello?' Harry asked warily, noticing how croaky his voice was.

'Potter, you're awake.'

No one had called him Potter ever since school, it wasn't his last name anymore, he was married…he'd _been_ married. His last name was now Freeman.

Harry turned his head, noticing how sore his neck was and looked at the man sitting in the chair next to his bed, due to his panic he hadn't really registered the mans presence, but now…

'Malfoy?'

Draco nodded, 'you're looking well.'

Harry chuckled, 'right, what are you doing here?'

Draco smirked, 'I work with the new forensics and medical team in the ministry of magic, they're copying the muggles idea and using it to help with wizard crimes. Imagine a muggle working on a forensics case or such with wizards, what if accidental magic occurs? We're all screwed.'

Harry smiled, even though that hurt too, 'good idea.'

'Anyway; I've been _ordered_ to work on your case…' Draco pulled out a big yellow file, 'I'm meant to read this out to you to make sure the charges are correct, but I think it would be nice to give you a break-.'

'No, read them out.'

Draco sighed and grabbed the papers out of the folder, 'these are not charges going against you, they're just…there. Domestic violence charge, Laurent Freeman-.'

Harry's throat caught, he knew what he had done to his husband.

'Manslaughter…uh, that charge is on you…'

'I know I killed him…' Harry sighed, 'I…I didn't know what else to do.'

'I can understand that,' Draco muttered, 'look, I'll read all this out later.'

'There's _more_?'

'Yes, but minor.'

Harry didn't say anything for a moment and Draco was about to take his leave when he finally did.

'I thought you said you were working with forensics. You're doing the job of a detective.'

Draco nodded and smiled grimly, 'I'm on both fields, I studied both and now, I'm doing both.'

Draco looked worried as Harry suddenly looked panicky again, 'where's Toby?' Harry asked, 'I tried to get Toby out of there, where's Toby?!'

Fumbling with the papers, he tucked them back inside the folder, 'I'll go back to work and ask what's going on with your son.'

Harry smiled, 'thanks.'

(***)

'Harper, know anything on the kid?' Draco asked, entering Harper's office without knocking, the man jumped slightly in his seat, coughing on the small amount of doughnut that he had been eating, 'eh?'

'The kid, Harper. Toby Freeman?'

Harper cleared his throat, 'righ', sorry. Kids' wiv' Olly righ' now.'

Draco nodded and quickly ran down to Oliver's office. He was greeted with the sight of Oliver looking through old children's books and a small boy with black hair was swinging his legs back and forth while sitting on his stool.

Draco knocked on the glass door and Oliver looked up, beaming when he saw Draco, he hurried to open the door, 'how'd seeing Potter again go, Malfoy?'

Draco smiled and whispered, 'later,' and Oliver nodded, knowing that Draco would tell him later on.

'I assume you're Toby,' Draco said to the little boy on the stool.

He nodded.

'And how old are you Toby,' Draco already knew the little boy was three and a half, but if he could get Toby to talk to him, it might help.

'I am th-three,' Toby said with the smallest lisp, 'daddy says an-and a half too!'

'And who's your daddy?'

'My daddy's name is H-Harry,' Toby said with a smile as if to say he was proud that he was helping out, 'Harry three man,' Draco tried not to laugh at the way the little boy said his last name, 'er, F-Freeman, Harry Freeman, his name used to be Harry P…it started with P.'

Draco smiled, 'Harry Potter by any chance?'

Toby beamed, 'that's daddy's name!'

Oliver coughed in the corner and Draco knew he was trying to cover up a laugh, 'I heard from a little birdy that you're very special and have _two_ daddy's.'

Toby frowned and shook his head, 'I have daddy and then there's _Lauren_,' Draco frowned, 'you mean Laurent?'

Toby nodded, 'I don't like him.'

'You don't like your other father?'

Toby shook his head, 'he's mean to me and daddy.'

Draco sighed and closed his eyes, normally when a child said one of their parental figures were mean…

'How is Laurent mean to you and your daddy?' Draco asked, bracing himself.

'He hits me and daddy, though daddy don't know other daddy hit me,' Toby placed a finger on his lips, 'so shush, it's me and other daddy's secret, you can't tell.'

'And your other daddy is Laurent, why does Laurent hit you?'

'Other daddy is a bad man, bad man hurt people.'

Draco nodded, 'well, I have to go for awhile Toby, I hope you don't mind if you stay with my friend Oliver for awhile, I'm sure he'll take care of you.'

Toby had that smile on his face again, 'I like Ol-Oliva!'

Oliver frowned a little at how the little boy said his name, but a smile was back on his face before Toby spotted the frown, 'I'll just go talk to this man outside if that's alright Toby?'

Toby nodded, 'bye Oliva, bye D-Draco.'

Draco waved and walked out of the door, wondering how the boy had known his name, he hadn't mentioned it.

'I told him you were coming,' Oliver said.

Oh.

'So, what happened with Potter? Did he mention anything?' Oliver asked, looking at Draco's tired face. The blonde looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks, maybe months, it looked like he had just been living off continuous cups of coffee.

'He admitted to murdering Laurent,' Draco said, 'but due to what I believe and from what I've heard, it was all in self-defense.'

'That's what everyone says though,' Oliver muttered, '_it was self-defense_, _he was going to kill me_!'

'Harry's not everyone though,' Draco sneered, 'I know him, I know he would never lie about such a thing as this, even if he killed someone, he would chuck himself in Azkaban.'

'I hope you're right Malfoy,' Oliver put his hand on the door-handle to his office, 'I'm sure you would hate fucking up another case,' Oliver went into his office and instantly began talking to Toby again, leaving Draco standing outside his office, looking annoyed.

(***)

'Back so soon, Malfoy?'

Draco chuckled, 'yeah, you never know, I might eventually come visit without work on my mind.'

Harry smiled, he was sitting up against the pillows and definitely looking better than he had a few hours ago. Obviously a mediwitch had finally come and tended to him properly.

'So, why you here? What do you need from me now?' Harry asked, shifting his position slightly.

'I need to be sure that, the events that happened last night were…within reason.'

Draco had been prepared for Harry to be pissed off and start shouting at Draco about what had happened and how he would never understand, that's what the old Harry Potter probably would have done.

But this one, he nodded and continued to sit there, waiting.

'So, what do you need? Me to take Veritiserium, to give you some of my memories?'

Draco shrugged, 'whichever you feel would be easiest.'

'Veritiserium; seeing as you haven't got a Pensieve at the moment,' Harry muttered, looking around the room.

'We don't have to do this right now.'

'Then why are you here then?'

No reply.

'Exactly,' Harry smirked, 'and I know you already have the Veritiserium in your pocket.'

Draco's eyes widened, 'how did you-?'

'Magic,' Harry said with a wink, 'come on; let's get this over and done with.'

(***)

Hermione ran into the kitchen with tears in her eyes, 'Ron!'

Ron turned around from the kitchen stove, where a rather runny looking pot of soup was being made, 'yeah?'

'Harry's in hospital!'

Ron's eyes widened, 'why? What happened?'

'They don't know,' Hermione said, Ron didn't bother to ask who "they" was, 'he's just very bruised and cut up, he's in one of the emergency wards.'

Ron nodded, 'do you want to go now…or?'

Hermione hissed in frustration, 'yes Ronald! I want to go now! Lets go!'

(***)

Harry quickly swallowed the truth-telling potion and waited, when Draco thought the potion had taken effect, he began asking with simple questions.

'What is your name?'

'Harry Freeman.'

'What was your name originally?'

'Harry Potter.'

'What is your son's name?'

'Tobias Cadel Damien Freeman-Potter.'

Draco raised his eyebrows, 'has your son ever gotten tongue tied on his name?'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'we haven't taught his full name to him yet.'

Draco looked down at the list of questions he was meant to ask, 'what is Laurent like at home when no one is around?'

Harry smiled grimly, 'heavy handed.'

Draco raised an eyebrow.

'He hits me.'

'Why?'

'Because he knows he can.'

'Why does he think he can do that and get away with it?'

'Well, I've never told anyone, so that would be why.'

'Did you kill him tonight?'

'Yes I did.'

'Why? How was tonight different from any other night?' Draco asked, these questions weren't on the list.

'He…' Harry's face turned red, 'he wanted to have sex tonight and I said no, I was too busy with work and I didn't want to get distracted, so I refused. He threatened to hit me and I said I really couldn't care anymore, so he said he was going to hurt Toby…I had to do something,' Harry sighed, 'so…we had a fight, Toby had already gone to bed and…I grabbed one of the vases and smashed it over his face.'

'What did that do?'

'It didn't knock him out like I had intended it to do,' Harry said, 'it cut his face up really bad though, which was a distraction enough for me to get out of his way. Only for a few seconds though, he found me hiding in our bedroom.'

'And then what happened?'

'He hit me, I landed on the ground and he dragged me into the bathroom.'

'Did you grab the floor, to stop you from getting dragged by any chance?' Draco asked, remembering the little bits of ripped and messed up carpet.

Harry nodded, 'I failed though and was dragged into the bathroom anyway.'

'Then what happened?'

'He threw me against the wall and just continued hitting me,' Harry shrugged, as if that would distract Draco from seeing the tears running down Harry's face, 'I tried to push him away, but it didn't work, I finally tripped him and he hit the corner of the bath.'

Draco frowned, 'that wouldn't have been enough to kill him surely.'

'I don't know,' Harry said, 'but that isn't what killed him anyway.'

'Then what did?'

'I smashed his head into the mirror and he fell and cracked his head open on the bathroom sink.'

'That would have knocked him unconscious,' Draco muttered to himself, 'and due to his heavy bleeding and his unconsciousness, he wouldn't have been able to stop the bleeding himself and he bled out on your bathroom floor. Correct?'

Harry shrugged, 'I don't know, I didn't go back out to see,' Harry shifted again in the bed, 'I had to get Toby out of there. Well, me too, but obviously Toby as well. Toby's my first priority.'

'So, you got Toby out?'

Harry shook his head, 'no…'

'Then…what?'

'I slipped over in some of Laurent's blood,' Harry laughed, 'pathetic right?'

'No.'

'Well, yeah, I slipped over and hit my head on the coffee table and…I don't know what happened from there.'

'Your upstairs neighbour heard a disturbance and called up, St Mungo's workers came and collected you and then the ministry's forensic team and a few detectives came to check out the crime scene you set up for us,' Draco said, 'you're lucky your neighbour called.'

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'Penny's always been kind to me, she never really liked Laurent.'

'Why?'

'She thought he was a self-centered prick.'

'Penny's smart,' Draco said.

Draco was about to continue on with the questionnaire when the muggle cell phone in his pocket rang, 'wait a minute,' Draco said to Harry, who nodded.

'Malfoy speaking,' Draco said into the cell.

'_Ey, it's Oliver, Harper wants evidence man, hurry up_!'

'I've got evidence!'

'_All of it?_'

'What do you mean, "all of it"?'

'_You know the drill! Photographic, physical. people's accounts on the crime, memories…you know what I'm on about!'_

'Yeah, I know what you're on about,' Draco rubbed his face tiredly, 'look, can you tell Harper that I'll get it _tomorrow_?'

'_No can do, he wants it now. His exact words were "I'm sick of waiting for Malfoy to get his arse into gear, if he wants in, then he gotta start shippin' out." Whatever the fuck that shit means, I can only guess he means that you better sort your shit out and really start working otherwise he's going to kick your arse so hard, you'll never be having one night stands again_,' Draco could hear Oliver laughing at his own little joke.

'But I haven't got a pensieve!'

'_Take the memories then bring them over! Not rocket science!_'

'I'm not going to bring over a memory and then find out it's not…good or true or worthwhile or whatever and then get the sack over it just because the fat bastard can't wait another twenty-four hours!'

'_Look, calm your tits, I'll get Olivia to come to you with a pensieve, she's got to visit our Nan anyway, it's her turn to deal with the unbearable old bat_.'

'Don't bring your personal problems into this,' Draco said with a laugh, 'Olivia better hurry up, I've got as much patience as that obese doughnut fucker.'

There was another laugh.

'_Alright, I'll send Olivia over now_.'

There was a beep and Draco hung up.

'Impatient boss wants cold hard evidence immediately?'

Draco turned around to look at Harry smirking, 'I know what that's like.'

'What do you do now anyway? I know you're not an Auror,' Draco said.

'I'm a counsellor,' Harry said with a smile, 'I've been doing it for the last three years.'

Draco nodded his head, impressed, 'good pay?'

'Yeah, actually,' Harry said, 'though I think it depends who you're counseling and why and such.'

'Please tell me you're not a muggle school counsellor,' Draco said with a groan, 'haha no,' Harry said, 'I'm really not, I'm a professional.'

'Nicely done then Potter.'

There was a very small knock on the glass door and Draco made a motion with his hand for Olivia to come in.

'Here's the pensieve,' said Olivia, controlling the hovering object to land on the bedside table next to Harry's hospital bed, 'I gotta go,' she said quickly, before leaving not even explaining why she had to leave so quickly.

'Who was that?' Harry asked.

'Twin sister of my friend Oliver,' Draco said, 'you would think the mother would be more creative with their names, but no. Oliver for the boy and Olivia for the girl. I personally think the names are too close together.'

'They are,' Harry said.

'OK; well, when you're ready…'

Harry nodded and grabbed his wand which had been left in the top drawer of the bedside table, he got it out and held the wand tip to his temple before pulling away, a silvery string coming out of his temple and hanging from his wand tip.

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

All My Heart

Chapter Two.

Draco was sitting in his own office, pensieve on his desk and two small vials containing Harry Potter s memories.

One vial contained one complete memory of what happened the night he had killed Laurent in self defense.

The other one contained other, multiple nights of domestic violence.

Draco grabbed the first one, which contained everything that had happened that night and poured it in the Pensieve. He swished it around with the tip of his wand before bending over and slowly putting his face into the liquid.

(Laurent trailed kisses slowly down Harry s neck, unbuttoning the front of his shirt as he did so, Harry s cheeks blushed a soft red as he tried to concentrate on the paperwork he was going over.

He continued trying to ignore Laurent, until Laurent s hand suddenly disappeared from the button s of Harry s shirt and started rubbing his clothed groin.

Not tonight Laurent, Harry muttered, I have a shit load of paperwork to do.

You can do it tomorrow night, Laurent said with a seductive smile, continuing to rub Harry s groin, I think you need a break, Laurent went back to kissing Harry s neck, I could make it worthwhile.

Harry sighed and turned around, knocking Laurent s hand off his groin and stopping Laurent from kissing his neck, I said. Not. Tonight. I have fucktons of paperwork to do and I need to hand it in tomorrow, you might not have a job at the moment, but I do. So not tonight.

Laurent glared at the brunette, do you want me to hurt you again?

Harry ignored him.

Harry ?

Ignored.

Laurent pushed Harry s shoulders, making the man fall forwards and onto his desk, with one hand he grabbed Harry s neck in a tight grip, effectively cutting off all air and with the other he fumbled with Harry s belt.

Do you want me to hurt that fuckin kid?!

Harry kicked Laurent in the groin, sending Laurent on the ground, gripping onto his manhood in pain.

I fucking said not tonight, don t start your fucking shit again! Harry shouted, you re lucky I haven t left you again!

You would never leave me, Laurent said, still on the floor.

I know, Harry said, I think I m a dickhead for not leaving.

Harry began walking towards the lounge-room, to get one of his psychology books, when he was tackled from behind, Get. Off. Me! Harry shouted, he grabbed one of Laurent s vases from his parents and smashed it over the mans face, it didn t knock him out, but his face now had several, bleeding cuts all over it.

Harry quickly ran into his and Laurent s bedroom and began pushing the set of drawers towards the door, while Laurent continued to scream in pain, furiously trying to get the blood out of his eyes.

Harry panted as he continued to push the set of drawers towards the door, he had left his wand on his desk and hadn t learned wandless magic yet, he continued to push, but the door burst open and suddenly, there stood Laurent, cuts all over his face, blood still dripping down onto his white shirt collar.

You little bitch!

In shock Harry hadn t moved and Laurent had quickly walked over and hit Harry, square in the face, Harry tripped over his own feet and hit his head on the soft carpet below, but that didn t mean it didn t hurt.

Laurent began dragging him by the feet.

No!

Harry began gripping desperately at the carpet, let me go! I swear, I ll do anything!

Too late now you little pussy!

Laurent was still dragging Harry into the bathroom, tuffs of carpet were getting pulled out until Laurent had successfully dragged Harry into the bathroom.

Harry bit Laurent s leg, causing the man to howl in pain and Harry stood up, intending to run, but Laurent recovered quickly and pushed Harry into the wall, punching him several times in the stomach and sides of the face, until Harry pushed Laurent, which failed, then tripped Laurent, who hit his head on the side of the bathtub.

Laurent got up and began to say something, his voice full of venom, Harry grabbed the side of Laurent s head by the mans hair and smashed the side of his face into the mirror, more blood and glass mixed together on his face, Harry let go of his hair and watched as Laurent slipped and cracked his head open on the bathroom sink.

The sick crack seemed to echo around the large bathroom, Laurent?

No reply, Laurent ?

Harry crouched down and looked, Laurent s eyes were wide open, yet, no response.

Oh no Harry whispered, shocked, he covered his mouth with his hand, unaware that Laurent s blood covered it like a glove, Oh my god

Harry ran out of the room, all the way to his son s room, Toby!

Toby groaned and woke up, his small fists rubbing his eyes tiredly, daddy?

Toby, we have to get out of here, Harry said, grabbing Toby s little bag that they normally chucked his little toy cars in, now!

Why?

Daddy forgot to take his medication again!

How long we gonna be going daddy?

For awhile, Harry said, chucking clothing in the bag quickly, not caring about what he grabbed, as long as there was something in there for him, come on, Harry quickly lifted his son out of his bed with one arm, we gotta go!

Why did daddy forget his medi-sun again?

He hasn t been paying attention to the days he s meant to take it, Harry instantly answered.

Bad daddy!

Yes, very bad daddy, Harry muttered, quickly grabbing the bag and the stuffed toy Toby slept with every night before leaving the boys bedroom.

Daddy, your hands covered in blood, you hurt your hand daddy!

Don t worry honey, Harry said, grabbing the muggle cell phone Hermione had bought him for his birthday four years ago, it s not mine.

Harry rushed to the lounge-room about to make a call when he slipped, his head hit what he assumed was the ground and his vision went black.

DADDY! DADDY WAKE UP! )

The memory went blank and Draco was thrown back into his office, Draco was shaking, he wanted to both hug Harry and kill the already dead Laurent.

Draco looked at the other vial of memories sitting on his desk and sighed, he didn t want to view anything else, he had seen enough and he wanted to hurl in the toilet and cry, cry for Harry. But he had already seen the worse of Laurent, he was sure, so got the memories of that night back into their vial and poured the other vial of multiple memories into the Pensieve.

Draco watched the first memory.

Harry was standing naked in front of a long mirror, Draco blushed, ha-ha, good prank Potter, Draco was about to see if he could skip the memory, but he looked closer.

No, this wasn t a prank, this was Harry actually showing him something other than his naked body.

There were thin white scars in various places of his body and Draco instantly knew who had left them there, Laurent you piece of shit!

The memory changed.

(Harry was lying on the bed, towel wrapped around his waist, he had just gotten out of the shower and he felt so tired. He was tempted to just fall asleep on the bed in the towel, but knew he couldn t. So he quickly went to try and get changed.

Too late.

The bedroom door opened to show Laurent, standing in the doorway with a beaming smile on his face, now this is a sight I like to see when I come home from work, Laurent said, hmmm

Harry had only just taken off the towel and was scrambling to put it on around his waist again.

Leave it, Laurent demanded.

No, Harry said, tugging the towel successfully around his waist, I don t want to, I m not ready.

You mean to say, you re a virgin!

Harry blushed, uh

Laurent moaned, even better, my boyfriend a virgin!

Harry swallowed, bile was coming up in his throat, please Laurent, I ll say yes when I m ready but I can t.

The most sexual thing you ve ever done with me is make-out! Laurent explained, looking pissed off, when are you going to grow the fuck up and let me fuck you!

I ve only just turned eighteen Laurent!

Boys who are fourteen are losing their virginities, Laurent said in a matter of fact tone.

The fact that they re losing their virginities at that age is wrong, Harry muttered.

The fact that you re still a virgin is wrong.

Laurent walked towards Harry, Harry stupidly backed up towards the wall and wasn t able to stop Laurent from ripping the towel off of him.

Hmm beautiful, Laurent said, looking up and down Harry s body, you re bigger than I thought you would be.

Harry continued to breathe heavily, looking anywhere but at Laurent, he made the most humiliating sound in his throat as the twenty-three year old man grabbed his cock and began stroking it. Harry knew it was meant to be pleasurable, but it only felt wrong to him.

Get on the bed.

No.

GET ON THE BED YOU LITTLE CUNT!

Harry looked as if he was about to climb on the bed, but on the last second he jumped off the bed and ran towards the door, it had been locked though.

Nice try, Laurent grabbed Harry around the waist and dragged him over to the bed and threw him onto it, I promise you ll like this.

Laurent, who had learned wandless magic already, cast a spell on the bed, large chains with cuffs on the end sprouted out of the four bed polls and connected themselves to Harry s ankles and wrists.

Scream and I ll cut you.

Laurent pushed, Harry had no idea what Laurent was doing, but screamed out in pain when he felt what he knew was Laurent s cock inside him.

What did I tell you, Potter? Laurent's smile looked sick, a knife suddenly appeared in his hands, scream, and I ll cut you! he cut a line at Harry s calf, Harry bit his lip to stop himself from screaming, blood trickled from his lip.

Atta boy!

Laurent continued to thrust, Harry was crying silently, trying not to scream or whimper, and when Laurent came inside of him, Harry felt filthier than he ever had in his life.

You really know how to please a man don t ya babe, Laurent said with a sick laugh, a cigarette and lighter appearing in his hands.

Harry watched as Laurent smoked the cigarette, talking about his day and what had happened at work.

Oh, and tell anyone about this, Laurent waved his hand over the bed and Harry s body, and I ll kill you, understand?

Harry nodded and tried not to scream as Laurent put the burning cigarette on his skin.)

**memory change**

(Harry lay in a hospital bed, smiling at the small bundle in his arms, Laurent was sitting beside the hospital bed, looking indifferent, playing with a non-lit cigarette in his hands, lets call him Tobias, Harry said, Tobias Cadel Damien Freeman-Potter.

Harry looked at the gold wedding band on his wedding finger, yes, best not forget Laurent s last name.

You name him whatever the fuck you want, Laurent muttered, I didn t want a fucking kid around, he s all yours for all I care.

Harry smiled grimly, don t listen to your father Tobias, he s been drinking.

Bullshit!

I can smell bourbon from here.

Laurent frowned and threw himself back into his chair.

Mr Freeman, Mr Freeman, we need to take your little boy for a bath now, a nurse who had just popped into the room said, then we ll bring him back for you.

Harry nodded and smiled as the nurse took Tobias softly out of his arms and walked out of the room, cooing at the little bundle.

Laurent crouched beside Harry s bed and grabbed Harry s right hand, Harry raised an eyebrow, Laurent had never been one for hand holding, god, he wasn t romantic in any sense. It was all about sex, sex, sex.

You tell anyone how that baby came about and I ll kill you, Laurent said, understand?

What? Harry said, through sex? I m pretty sure everyone who works here already knows how babies are conceived.

Through rape you blithering idiot!

Harry glared, can t take a joke can you.

I ll show you a joke, Laurent grabbed Harry s hand tighter and grabbed one of the fingers, Harry struggled as Laurent bent one of the fingers until

Crack.

Laurent s other hand covered Harry s mouth as Harry screamed in pain and looked at his now broken finger through watery eyes.

Think I m funny now do you? Laurent asked, did you enjoy my joke? Would you like me to tell you another?

Harry shook his head.

Good, Laurent stood up and walked out of the room.

The nurse walked back in shortly while Harry attempted to fix the bone with magic, here s your little boy Mr Freeman- Oh my! What happened to your finger!?

I-uh Harry stopped, I uh, I got up and I fell over and landed on my finger my bad.

The nurse looked at Harry disbelieving, well, you should never have been out of bed in the first place, the nurse said, her tone suspicious, where s your husband?

He s gone home, Harry said, he s tired and he has work tomorrow.

The nurse nodded and quickly cast episkey on Harry s finger before leaving him and his son in the room, I promise he ll never hurt you like he s hurt me Tobias, Harry muttered, if he does I ll kill him. )

**last memory**

( You re pregnant! Laurent screamed at Harry s face while Harry struggled against the strong grip on his collar.

Well; you should never have touched me and this would never have happened, Harry shouted back, but no, you had to fucking rape me and be a filthy piece of shit!

Never call me that!

I LL DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT! Harry shouted, I M SICK OF YOU CONTROLLING MY LIFE! I DON T WANT TO BE HERE!

WELL, THEN LEAVE!

YOU KNOW I FUCKING CAN T! YOU WOULD HUNT ME DOWN AND KILL ME! Harry was glaring, and you would kill my friends, you wouldn t give a shit.

Laurent had that sick smile on his face again, you re right, I wouldn t give a shit.

You re a monster!

Problem? Laurent shouted after Harry as the boy slapped his hand away and went to the bathroom, never seemed to care when you first met me!

I didn t know what you were like back then, Harry said, I thought you were kind, but you re not. You re the sickest fuck alive; and I ve met Lord Voldemort. )

Draco was thrown into his office once more, he felt sick, calm down Draco, you just had lunch.

Draco looked around, but no matter what he saw, all he could think of was of Harry.

Fuck it, I m gonna be sick, Draco quickly jumped up from his office chair and ran into the connected bathroom and threw up in the toilet bowl.

Oi, Malfoy!

Fucking hell, it s Harper, Draco thought, just who I need.

Ya boyfrien got ya knocked up again, aye?

Draco took a deep breath and flushed the toilet before walking out and into his office to confront Harper, no, Draco said, I have never been knocked up because I ve always been a top, if you must know, plus, I broke up with my boyfriend three weeks ago.

Harper rolled his eyes, whatever, jus a joke!

Draco ignored this, the reason I m vomiting is because I just witnessed the abuse and rape of Harry Potter, Draco said, pointing at the vials, you have a look at that cold, hard evidence and try to tell me you won t throw up.

Draco had promised himself to go visit Harry after work, to both answer questions to help with the case and to give support.

Also, Toby wanted to visit his father.

So with the little boy walking ahead of him, Draco opened the hospital room door.

Toby instantly ran into the room and saw Harry lying in the hospital bed reading a book.

DADDY!

Harry looked up and instantly threw his book aside and opened his arms wide, Toby! Come here!

Toby ran forwards and literally jumped into his father s waiting arms and hugged him, hard, Toby didn t see the grimace of pain on Harry s face and Draco didn t know whether to tell Toby to be careful or just leave them alone.

Draco didn t have to worry because the hug ended soon enough.

Daddy; why you here? Toby asked, Draco tried again not to laugh at the adorable lisp.

I m not feeling too well at the moment Toby, Harry said, but I ll be out of here shortly. Won t I Draco?

Harry looked Draco expectantly, he expected Draco to lie to the little boy about his father s wellbeing.

Funnily enough, Draco didn t feel guilty about it, your daddy will be out, very soon.

Toby beamed and jumped off of his daddy s bed and ran and hugged Draco, who s eyes widened, thank you for taking care of me, Toby said, his cute lisp seeming to make the words more meaningful. Draco smiled and ruffled the three year olds black hair, its all good kiddo, ; Draco sighed is it OK if I talk to your father for a moment?

Toby looked back at his father who gave an affirmative nod, yes, I think it s kay!

Draco smiled and pulled a chair up to Harry s bed, as I can see from the memories, if not by the looks, he s biologically yours.

Harry nodded, yeah, I m happy he looks nothing like Laurent, he s all well me.

Less moody though, Harry laughed, yeah, less moody than me.

Draco sighed, I d hate to ask you more questions, especially with your son around-.

It s fine, Harry said, he won t really pay attention anyway, Harry added in a whisper, pointing to the boy who was absorbed in a colouring in book, he loves arts and crafts and stuff like that, so colouring in will keep him distracted.

Draco nodded and got out the sheet of questions he had written down himself.

What was the medication your husband was taking? Draco asked.

What?

In the memory, you said to Draco pointed over his shoulder at Toby, that Laurent hadn t taken his medication.

Oh, Harry cleared his throat, that s actually a lie

Draco looked confused, OK, just hear me out, Harry muttered, I lied about him taking medication because well it was really the only way to explain when Laurent accidentally showed his violent side around him. I couldn t just say, yeah, your fathers a sick twisted cunt! so I lied and told him that Laurent took medication and whenever Laurent had accidentally showed himself in front of Tobes that was the excuse.

Draco frowned, so I m guessing Toby-. Draco looked over his shoulder, the boy was still absorbed in his colouring book, so I m guessing Toby saw a lot of Laurent s mean side? Draco whispered the question.

Harry shook his head, no, he s only seen his mean side twice and Laurent was only shouting at those times.

Draco sighed, Harry didn t know

Malfoy, what is it?

Draco looked up, Harry was looking worried.

Toby, could you come over here for a minute?

Toby skipped over awkwardly, yes Ma-Malfoy?

Harry looked at his son fondly, you can call him Draco if you would like.

Toby nodded, yes Draco?

Can you tell daddy why you never liked Laurent? Draco asked, I know you asked me to never tell and I know you don t want to tell, but it s very important that you do.

Toby bit his lip but nodded, Lau-Lauren- Other daddy used to hit me, Toby said, he shouted out me when I pee in nappy, or in pull-ups, Toby bit his lip, I didn t mean to make other daddy mad, I didn t mean to make him mean sorry daddy.

Draco turned to look at Harry and noticed that the man was silently crying.

Harry, are you alright-?

No! Harry exclaimed, I put my own son in danger! And I never knew it was happening! I just assumed. I assumed everything was fine and that he never hurt him!

Daddy. Me sorry, I didn t mean to make you angry, Toby said, staring down at his feet.

Harry sighed and gestured for Draco to pick up Toby and give him to Harry.

You didn t make me angry, Harry said, hugging his silently crying, guilty feeling son to his side, Laurent made me angry. Daddy s going to be angry at him for a very, very longtime, OK?

Toby nodded, I love you, Daddy.

Harry smiled softly, I love you too, Harry looked up at Draco and mouthed the word, thanks .

Draco smiled at the scene and decided that his other questions could be left for later. 


	3. Chapter 3

All My Heart.

Chapter Three.

'Harry!'

Hermione ran into the hospital room and hugged Harry tightly to her chest. 'We tried to come visit last night, but the nurse said someone was already visiting and no one else was allowed to come in,' Hermione said in a rush, 'otherwise, we would have come and visit, we're sorry.'

Ron rolled his eyes in the background over Hermione's antics. She had been running herself into a worried frenzy since three A.M.

'It's fine,' Harry muttered, 'Ron.'

'Hey mate,' Ron said with a smile, 'how are you feeling?'

'Better than I did,' Harry said with a half smile, 'nurses been keeping me well, doctor came in last night.'

'And?' Hermione asked instantly.

'He was hot,' Harry smirked.

'Harry, seriously! What did he say?'

'I might be able to get out next week, if I do as I'm told,' Harry answered.

'Well, if that's the case you'll be out next year,' Ron said with a laugh, 'you doing what you're told? That's a lost cause.'

'That's what I said.'

'So who came visiting you last night?' Hermione asked, 'they must have been important for no one else being allowed to visit you?'

'The detective, slash, forensic officer working on my case.'

Hermione lifted a dark eyebrow, 'case…?'

Harry sighed, 'I'll tell you about it later,' he muttered, 'right now, I would like to enjoy just…I don't know…not explaining.'

(***)

'When will I get to see daddy again?' Toby asked, playing with three toy blocks and building little towers.

Draco and Toby sat in Draco's office, the three blocks Toby was playing with now were the only ones that didn't have mud or sand covering them, Oliver had gone and washed and disinfected them.

'Later on this afternoon,' Draco muttered, eyeing the piece of paper in front of him.

He had written his account on what he had seen in Harry's memories and was now proof reading it, to make sure there were no stuff-up's.

You wouldn't want to fuck up another case, the voice in his head said and repeated every so often.

Right; wouldn't want to fuck up another case and lose his job permanently.

'Why can't we go now?' Toby asked.

'Because, he's got other visitors over,' Draco said, 'and I don't particularly feel like talking to them.'

'Please Dwaco!'

Draco rolled his eyes, the boy had been able to pronounce his name perfectly before and now…well…he'd changed it; Draco guessed Toby was trying to be cute.

'Fine, just let me go get my coat.'

'YAY!'

(***)

Draco carried Toby as they walked towards Harry's private room, bracing himself for billions of questions, he knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

'Malfoy?'

Draco looked at the bushy haired girl, well, formerly known as the bushy haired girl, her hair was straight and sleek today.

'What are you doing here?'

'I'm the detective working on Potter's case,' Draco muttered, pushing himself through the doorway with Toby still in his arms.

'Auntie 'Mione!' Toby screeched, holding his arms out to Hermione, who took the struggling toddler into her arms with a smile, 'hello Toby,' Hermione said in a baby-ish cooing voice.

'Detective slash forensic?' Ron asked from next to Harry's bed, Draco nodded.

'Well…' Ron trailed off, 'at least it's someone we know I guess.'

'But you don't trust me,' Draco said in a matter of fact tone.

'I never said that,' Ron retorted, 'but hey; if the shoe fits-.'

'Guys. Stop,' Harry demanded from his bed.

The man was still intimidating, even when he was lying in a bed healing from a rather nasty attack, Draco thought to himself.

'Alright,' Ron murmured in a sulky tone, 'only 'cause you asked nicely.'

'Nicely?'

'Well, you didn't rip my head off.'

Harry laughed, 'right,' he turned to face Draco, 'I'm guessing you have more questions for me?'

Draco shook his head, then nodded, 'well, yes, I do, but that's not why I'm here. Toby wanted to come visit again and didn't care that I said people were visiting you that I didn't particularly…' Draco trailed off and looked and Ron and Hermione, 'want to talk to at this time…'

'Nice save,' Ron muttered with a smirk.

Harry beamed, 'that's my Toby!'

Toby beamed back, Draco noticed that Harry and Toby had the same smile. However one was innocent and the other was somewhat forced.

'Would you like to question me now?' Harry asked, 'or…?'

'We'll go,' Hermione said, 'besides, I need to go shopping before the market closes, coming Ron?'

'But the market doesn't close till six! It's only two-thirty-.'

'Shut up Ron.'

(***)

It had taken only five minutes for Ron to get the hint that they were making a quick escape, Hermione sighed with relief as they apparated straight into their home.

'You really need to get the hint sometimes Ronald,' Hermione snorted, 'the amount of times I've said something and you've never gotten the hint-.'

'Sorry 'Mione,' Ron muttered, taking off his coat and hanging it on the back of the chair.

'Does your coat go there?' Hermione asked.

'No.'

'Then don't put it there,' Hermione urged him, Ron rolled his eyes, grabbed his coat and made his way to his and Hermione's bedroom, looking for the coat hanger his coat had been hanging on before, 'Hermione; why do you think Laurent wasn't there?'

Hermione bit her lip, 'I don't know,' Hermione knewexactly why Laurent wasn't there, but wanted Harry to tell Ron instead of her, 'I'm sure he'll be there tomorrow.'

There came no reply.

'Ron?'

No reply.

Hermione sighed and went to hers and Ron's bedroom, she stood beside Ron at the open wardrobe, Ron's eyes were wide and his mouth even wider.

'Her-Hermione!?'

Hermione smirked and kissed Ron on the cheek, 'early Christmas present.'

Ron looked at the lingerie, eyes open wide.

'What's it for?' Ron asked dumbly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'we're going to put it on the cat while it chases around the rats in this joint.'

Ron looked at Hermione to say, "what are you on about?" making Hermione roll her eyes, 'never mind Ron, I'll just wait till you come to your senses and figure it out for yourself.'

Hermione walked out of the room and into the kitchen, five minutes later she heard a small "oh" and giggled as Ron came out, his face red with embarrassment.

(***)

'Laurent isn't entitled to a funeral,' Draco muttered.

'Why not?' Harry asked.

'Because I said so,' Draco laughed, 'no, his parents can't afford to hold one, plus, they never really liked their son anyway…quite sad really.'

'His father probably would have been able to throw him a funeral,' Harry said, 'but as you know; his father's in jail for violent behaviour.'

Draco frowned, 'well, his wife's now also cheating on him.'

Harry shrugged, 'I don't care.'

'I think it's better off Laurent's dead.'

'Why?' Harry asked.

Draco smirked, 'if he was alive he would be under so many charges! Domestic violence, abuse, child-abuse, rape, kidnapping-.'

'Kidnapping?'

Draco paused for a moment, 'he kidnapped a woman a few years ago and never got charged properly for it. With all these charges, he'd probably be getting the good old death penalty.'

'If we were back in ancient times.'

Draco shrugged, 'no need to be back in ancient times when you know someone who's only too willing to kill criminals.'

Harry swallowed, 'I'm not going to ask who that might be.'

'Yeah,' Draco smiled, 'you best not.'

Harry rubbed his face, 'I haven't had a coffee for days,' he said, trying to make conversation, 'I'm havingwithdrawal symptoms,' he added sarcastically.

Draco laughed, 'would you like me to get you a coffee?'

Harry shook his head, 'no, their coffee here is shit.'

Draco nodded, 'I'll agree with you there.'

Harry sighed, 'before you go asking your questions.'

'Mmm?'

'I have one of my own,' Harry said, 'why are you suddenly nice to me when we used to be enemies at school?'

Draco had been waiting for this question ever since he had been put on this case.

'Well; that was school. What's the point of holding on to a whole school feud that was built on house loyalties and for me, daddy issues,' Draco said with a laugh, 'besides, I can't hold a grudge while on this case and start being a complete asshole, it would be unprofessional of me and I might be in risk of losing my job again.'

'Again?'

Draco swallowed harshly, 'yeah, I fucked up a case two years ago and I nearly got fired.'

Harry nodded slowly, 'I won't ask about it.'

'Thanks.'

'Anyways,' Harry sighed, 'those questions you wanted to ask?'

Harry looked uncomfortable and Draco sighed, 'look, I'll do it tomorrow,' Draco began to stand up.

'No, you'll do it now,' Harry said, 'do you want to get into trouble with your boss just because you pitied me and decided not to do your job properly?'

'Well…no.'

Harry nodded, 'exactly,' he pointed back at the chair Draco had been sitting on, 'so sit your ass down and do your job.'

Draco rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

'OK,' Draco looked down at the sheet of paper in his hands, 'in one of the memories, there was scars in numerous places on your body, when did you get them and who did it?'

Harry shook a little and Draco instantly felt guilty, 'Laurent Freeman, some of the scars were mainly made when I was eighteen and nineteen, other's last year.'

Draco nodded and wrote that down in the notebook he was holding, 'Laurent…raped you, why didn't you tell anyone.'

'He would have killed me,' Harry answered simply, 'I would have normally told Hermione and Ron, but he still would have killed me-.'

'So you wouldn't have told authorities?'

'No,' Harry muttered, 'I couldn't, he would have known and killed me and possibly Toby on the spot.'

'Why would he have killed Toby?'

'He never wanted Toby,' Harry said, tears were in his eyes and Draco really wanted to stop asking these sensitive questions, but Harry was right, if he didn't, he would piss off his boss and possibly lose his job, 'he was a mistake, he was conceived when we first had sex.'

'…you mean when you were first raped?'

Harry nodded.

'Sorry,' Draco muttered, 'but I have to make sure this is specific.'

Harry nodded, 'it's fine.'

'So after he raped you and you fell pregnant with Toby and you told him, did he continue his…deeds? Or…?'

'He stopped raping me if that's what you mean,' Harry said, 'I should have left then, but I didn't.'

Draco sighed before asking the big question.

'Why did you never leave Laurent and seek help?'

'He would have killed me and Toby,' Harry repeated, 'he would have searched us out and killed us and whoever attempting to protect us. He's always been like that.'

'You should have come to the ministry,' Draco muttered, 'they would have housed you and Toby without complaint; and with all the fully trained and the trainee Aurors, no one would have gotten to you.'

Harry shrugged, 'I never considered that.'

'Obviously,' Draco stood up, 'well, that's all I really had to ask, all the other questions can really be answered by what you've already told me.'

Harry nodded.

'But-uh, before I leave,' Draco bit his lip, 'do you remember which nurse was the one who fixed your finger after Laurent broke it?'

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, 'Miss Chang.'

Draco frowned, 'Cho Chang's mother?'

'Sister.'

'Oh,' Draco said, 'OK, I'm going to have to ask her some questions as well, seeing as she may have been a key witness.'

'She never said anything though,' Harry argued.

'Some key witnesses like to believe that too,' Draco said before leaving the room. Leaving Harry confused by what he had said.

(***)

Draco walked up to the front desk of the maternity ward, 'hi again Ebony.'

The woman with the name Ebony on her badge smiled, 'yes, I remember you,' she said, 'you went to visit Mr Freeman the other day in hospital.'

Draco looked confused for the smallest of moments before nodding, he wasn't used to hearing Harry being called "Mr Freeman," just yet.

'I was wondering whether you could do me a little favour,' Draco said, 'I need to talk to a Miss Chang and I believe she might be working around the maternity ward…'

Ebony nodded, 'yes she is, but right now she's on maternity leave herself!'

'You're kidding,' Draco said, sounding let down.

'Why do you need to talk to her?' Ebony asked.

'Oh; long story,' Draco said, sounding cheerful again, 'if you hear from Miss Chang, could you possibly tell her that a Draco Malfoy is looking for her and really needs to talk to her.'

Ebony's eyes widened when Draco said his name, 'if it's really important Mr Malfoy,' she said, saying the name flirtatiously, 'I could give you her number and address. I'm not meant to seeing as all staff and patient details are all strictly confidential-.'

'I work at the ministry,' Draco replied, 'I could probably find the details for myself, it may take awhile though-.'

'I'll just give them to you now then,' Ebony smiled and grabbed at one of the folders on her desk, printed on the folder it said;

Mrs. Francesca Chang (the last name "Chang" was now crossed out clumsily with blue ink) Wilson.

Ebony grabbed another piece of paper and started writing down the details Draco would need.

'OK; here's her number and address and if you can't get a hold of her, you can always contact her husband. I've got his details on that piece of paper for you.'

'Thank you,' Draco said, pocketing the small sheet of paper.

'I-I was wondering-.' Ebony was blushing.

Please don't be a request for a date, Draco thought,please.

'…whether you would like to go out sometime.'

Crap.

Draco winced, 'I would love to, but…' Draco quickly fumbled with a think silver band Pansy had gotten him for his birthday and stuck it on his wedding finger before lifting his left hand up in front of Ebony's face, showing the back of his hand where the ring shone, 'married.'

Ebony blushed even redder, 'oh, I'm sorry,' Ebony laughed nervously, 'my mistake, I swear I didn't see a ring there before…'

'I cleaned it before,' Draco muttered, 'I got a little bit of food on it.'

'Fair enough,' Ebony's laughter became easier, 'well, your wife is very lucky-.'

They always say it's a wife.

'Husband, actually.'

'Oh,' Ebony said, 'I wouldn't have stood a chance either way…'

'Hey,' Draco said, 'at least you know it wouldn't have been personal.'

Ebony beamed, 'too right. Well; have a good evening Mr Malfoy.'

Draco nodded his head, 'same to you Ebony,' he walked away from the front desk and sighed before turning the corner and quickly getting Pansy's ring off his wedding finger and returning it to it's normal place which felt strangely naked without the ring on it. Disturbingly thinking for five minutes, he had been married to Pansy.

The thought made him laugh at least.


	4. Chapter 4

All My Heart

Chapter Four.

Draco walked into Harry's private ward after knocking on the door and being told to come in by a feminine voice.

'Oh, sorry.' Draco instantly left the room and closed the door sharply behind him, a nurse was helping wash Harry, they had apparently tried to get him to walk before, but had failed.

'It's fine Malfoy,' Harry shouted from inside the room, 'it's nothing you haven't seen before!'

Draco was about to ask when had he ever seen it, until he remembered.

Oh yeah, the memories.

Draco walked slowly back into the room, the fact that he had indeed seen everything didn't quell his nerves at all.

'Mr Malfoy.'

Draco looked at the nurse; a blush on his cheeks.

'I'd hate to be a bother,' the nurse said, 'but I have to go to my little girls school to watch her school concert, she'd be extremely disappointed if I didn't show up-.'

Here we go…

'So I was wondering while I washed Mr Potter back you could…help with the front?'

Harry was blushing madly at this point as well as Draco, he seemed to turn even redder when Draco nodded and grabbed the already wet cloth out of the other nurses hand.

'Thank you so much,' the nurse said gratefully, 'it's appreciated.'

'No problem,' Draco muttered.

'Oh, Mr Malfoy?'

'Yes Miss…?'

'Mrs. Ackerman,' she handed Draco over a razor, 'there's some cuts on Mr Potter's chest that need disinfecting, so you'll need to shave his chest so we can reach them.'

'They're old cuts,' Harry muttered.

'I know, all the more reason they need disinfecting.'

'And how the hell do you plan on doing that when the cuts are already closing themselves up?' Harry asked.

'Re-open them,' Mrs Ackerman explained, 'disinfect the re-opened wound and then seal it completely.'

Draco snickered, 'have fun with that Potter.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'oh well, I've been through worse.'

(***)

Harry sighed as he felt the shaver on his chest, hissing every so often in pain when it hit one of the infected cuts.

'Daddy?'

'Yes Toby?'

'Why do you have hair on your chest and legs?'

Harry had chucked at his son as he replaced the soap in it's holder in the shower, 'because, that's what happens to most men, it'll probably happen to you too once you're older.'

Even though Harry had seen him the other day, he missed Toby, he missed the few hours of peace he could have with his son before Laurent would come home from the pub with his buddies, suddenly in a bad mood and he would take it out on Harry after Harry pushed Toby to go to his room.

'I've got to go,' Mrs Ackerman suddenly said, looking at her watch, 'my daughter's performance starts in half an hour,' Mrs Ackerman bustled around, grabbing a shoulder bag that Draco hadn't noticed was sitting in the corner before, and she ran towards the door.

'What about the cuts?' Draco shouted at her.

No reply.

'Fucking hell,' Draco muttered, slamming the razor down on Harry's bedside table, 'wait here two minutes Potter.'

'Not like I really have anywhere to go,' Harry muttered, watching Draco stomp his way out of the ward door.

(***)

You're a sick bastard Draco, the voice inside Draco's head screamed at him as he wrapped his cloak tightly around his body, as if he were cold, a sick, fucked up, bastard.

Draco was ashamed of the erection he was sporting as he walked down the halls of St Mungo's. Harry wasn't well, he was seriously hurt and Draco had gotten one glimpse of his bits and was hard automatically.

You really need to get a life.

Draco hadn't had sex in months, but that hadn't seemed important, he was so busy with his job and making up for the case he had fucked up which had caused a colleague of his, her life.

'Mr Malfoy!'

Oh fuck off Ebony, Draco shuddered, 'yes?'

'Are you OK, sir?'

Sir? What, because I refuse to date you and fuck you after we're now resorting to decencies?

'I'm fine,' Draco muttered, 'I actually need the help of another nurse,' he added, 'one was helping me before with a friend of mine, but she had to leave for her daughters…concert or something.'

'Oh; Mrs Ackerman!' Ebony said, recognizing who Draco had been talking about, 'yes, yes. Er…I could send over Carla.'

'Carla?'

'Carla Mitchell. Which ward is your friend in?'

'Emergency ward, number twelve.'

'I'll send her down in a moment,' Ebony said with a coy smile.

'Ebony?'

Ebony looked up surprised, 'yes Mr Malfoy?'

'Aren't you meant to be at the front desk of the maternity ward?'

'I work at the desk of all the wards Mr Malfoy.'

Draco nodded uninterestedly before going back to Harry's room, erection successfully gone.

(***)

Toby was sitting in the lounge-room of his Auntie Hermione's place. His uncle Ron was at work and Hermione was writing away on a laptop next to Toby.

'What do you write about Auntie 'Mione?' Toby asked, peering over Hermione's arm to see the screen filled with millions of words that Toby couldn't read.

'Nothing you would be interested in Toby,' Hermione answered, smiling sweetly down at her non-biological nephew.

'Ya sure?' Toby asked.'

'Yes Toby,' Hermione looked at her watch, 'Malfoy should be here to pick you up soon.'

'His names Dwaco,' Toby said, crossing his arms in a stubborn fashion.

'Pardon?'

'He likes it when people call him Dwaco.'

Hermione sighed, 'me and your uncle call him Malfoy for a reason, Toby.'

'Why?'

Hermione didn't want to tell the boy, not exactly why, he couldn't simply tell her nephew that the man that Toby was beginning to like was, well; he had been an asshole.

'He wasn't exactly friendly to me and your uncle. Or even your father,' Hermione answered, 'now go get your bag, Draco will be taking you to see your father soon.'

(***)

Carla stood back up, Harry's face was scrunched up in an effort not to throw up from the stench of the disinfectant on his skin, 'it smells like shit,' Harry whispered to Draco, who was pinching his nose, 'lucky you're allowed to move your arm.'

Draco sighed, there had been other infected cuts in numerous parts of Harry's body, his arms, his back, both his inner thighs and multiple other places.

Draco was just glad that it wasn't his job to disinfect the wounds; otherwise, Draco may have found himself with another problem.

Harry was now sitting in just a pair of briefs as he waited for the cuts to heal on his thighs.

'OK; you can get your pants back on now Mr Freeman.'

Harry nodded, wincing at his last name, his last name was filthy…

'Mr Malfoy, you'll be able to see when the cuts have disappeared completely. Just tell him to get his shirt on then. I have a lunch break in a few minutes, I would hate to miss out.'

Draco nodded and watched as Carla walked out of the room.

'Malfoy; can you do me a favour?'

Draco nodded.

'I need you to change my last name back to Potter and Toby's name to "Tobias Cadel Potter," I'll do the paperwork…'

'That's fine. Why Tobias Cadel? What happened to Tobias Cadel Damien?'

'Damien was Laurent's decision. He said he wanted nothing to do with Toby, but; at the last minute we had a row in hospital stating that it was his kid too and should be allowed to choose at least one part of his name.'

'Fair enough.'

'I know it sounds harsh…especially as he's dead…but I don't want Laurent to be a part of our lives, in any way. That means changing my last name back, changing Toby's name, I'll need to move to a new place…' Harry sighed, 'my entire life is going to change if I don't go to Azkaban.'

Draco perked up, 'that reminds me…while you've been in hospital we displayed your case to the court. By sheer luck, we've already got the verdict and you didn't even need to be there.'

Harry sat up quickly, wincing a little because the cuts on his back were still healing, 'what was the verdict.'

'Self defense, the only bad thing that's going to happen to you is the fact that you are not allowed near the Freeman family. Anyone related to Laurent you are not allowed to go near, except your son of course…you're allowed near him,' Draco added when he noticed Harry go beet red.

'Harry?'

'I…there's something I never told Laurent, that I never told anyone. Ever.'

'Toby's not Laurent's son?'

Harry's eyes widened, 'actually…yes…you're right.'

'I guessed,' Draco said, 'I noticed that Laurent didn't take out any pregnancy potion or something or other like that in the memory, so I knew the kid wasn't his.'

Harry nodded, 'nice observation skills.'

'Thanks,' Draco said, sitting down on a chair backwards and facing Harry as he held onto the back of the chair, 'so who's kid is it? What happened?'

Harry sighed, 'well…after the rape…well…I knew it wasn't right and I knew sex was meant to be pleasurable and to me, that was no way to lose your virginity-.'

'You don't say.'

'Shut up,' Harry said rolling his eyes, 'so I went out that night, got drunk and ended up going back to someone's place and we ended up having sex, they accidentally grabbed a maternity cream potion thingy instead of lube.'

Draco laughed, but smothered his laugh with his hand automatically, 'sorry,' he muttered.

'It's fine, I was laughing after the seriousness of it all too.'

'Who did you end up having sex with then?'

Harry blushed, 'you don't want to know.'

'Yeah, I kind of do…'

'Theodore Nott.'

Draco's eyes widened, his eyebrows raising up to his hairline, 'well…wasn't expecting that.'

'Sorry.'

'What for?'

'Well…Theo was your friend wasn't he?' Harry asked.

'Theo, huh? Does that mean you're still in contact with one another Potter?'

'Nah; I've always despised him, he was more spoilt than me.'

Harry smiled, 'I'll agree with that.'

'So, does Theodore know?'

'Hell no. He doesn't want kids; plus he has a wife. As if I was going to go knock on his door one day and go, "guess what Theo, I'm pregnant, it's your kid".'

'So you told Laurent-.'

'That it was his, yes,' Harry looked down at his chest, the cuts were still healing, 'I would rather tell Laurent that the kid was his than tell him that I'd gone out, cheated on him and gotten knocked up by another man.'

Draco nodded, 'makes plenty of sense,' Draco looked down at his watch, 'I've gotta go for a few minutes,' Draco said, 'I should be back before your cuts heal, unless traffic decides to be a real bitch.'

'OK,' Harry said, 'tell Toby not to bring his crayon's again.'

'How did you know I was going to pick up Toby to bring him here?'

'Intuition,' Harry answered simply, Draco left the room with a smirk.

(***)

'Daddy! You're out of bed!'

Harry was just putting his shirt back on as Toby came running into the room, his arms held out for a hug.

'Hello Toby,' Harry said, hugging his son, 'how are you?'

'Good,' Toby said, 'Auntie 'Mione keeps writing though…'

Harry laughed, 'I've told you why, she's a story writer. Remember? An author.'

'I know,' Toby replied, 'but Auntie 'Mione needs to stop writing…her fingers might fall off.'

Draco burst out laughing behind Toby, causing the small boy to smile knowing he had made an adult laugh at his silly joke.

'I'll remind her to take breaks from now on,' Harry said with a smile, 'but other than that, how was your afternoon?'

'Boring!' Toby said, 'Dwaco should have stayed over with me at Auntie 'Mione's.'

Harry looked up at Draco who was looking up at the ceiling.

'Auntie 'Mione and Malfoy don't get along.'

'His names Dwaco!'

'Sorry,' Harry muttered, 'Auntie 'Mione and Draco don't get along.'

'Why?'

'I'll tell you some other time,' Harry said, looking at Draco who was looking slightly more embarrassed by the minute.

Toby frowned but said, 'OK.'

(***)

Draco walked into his apartment, tired. He wanted to go straight to bed, forget cleaning the place up, he had promised himself he would clean the old apartment up after coming home from work, but he was exhausted.

With a laugh, Draco realized that he had been visiting Harry because he wanted to, not because he needed to for his job.

The case was closed after all.

Draco sighed.

Please tell me you don't like Harry fucking Potter.

'Time for bed I think,' Draco said to himself, turning off the light in the lounge-room and walking towards his room.

(***)

'One would think you were starting to visit me because you wanted to,' Harry said.

It had been a week, Harry was chucking on a pair of shoes and a jacket, and he had an overnight bag in his hand.

'You're leaving?' Draco asked, Harry nodded.

'I'm all healed, cuts, bruises…any internal damage. All gone.'

Draco smiled, 'that's…that's great!'

'I'll be looking for a house the next few days,' Harry said, 'I was going to go and stay with Ron and Hermione, but they went on holiday two days ago. So me and Toby will be staying in a hotel for awhile.'

'Where's Toby now?'

'I'm over here Dwaco!'

Draco looked over in the corner, where Toby was sitting with a little kids book in his lap.

'You can stay at mine if you like,' Draco said, 'I have no one else over, so you wouldn't have to deal with anyone you dislike.'

Harry's eyes widened, 'you sure?'

'Completely.'

You're a fuckwit Draco.

'Completely sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother.'

'You wouldn't be!'

That was your moment to get out of it you moron.

'Well…that'd be great, thanks.'

_**(A/N: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW GUYS! REVIEWS MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY! ESPECIALLY IF THEY'RE POSITIVE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

All My Heart

Chapter Five.

'I didn't think this through…' Draco said, staring up the hallway.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked.

'I only have one bedroom and that's mine,' Draco said biting his lip. He shrugged, 'it's a double bed, so you and Toby can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch.'

'I'm not going to take your bed!' Harry said, 'look, I'll go find a hotel or something, but I'm not going to take your bed. You sleep there.'

'Harry I'm fine with it.'

'No-.'

'I insist.'

'Come on daddy!' Toby said with a yawn, 'I'm tired, let's sleep in Dwaco's bed.'

Harry glared at Draco before sighing, 'just because me and Toby are sleeping in your bed tonight, doesn't mean you've won this argument.'

'I look forward to the same argument in the morning then,' Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

Harry rolled his own eyes and followed Toby into what he knew was Draco's room.

Draco sighed and walked back towards the lounge-room and sat down on the couch, 'first time I'll get to sleep in weeks,' Draco muttered to himself, laughing dryly, 'this might be painful.'

(***)

'_I'll take the front, you take the back, understand?'_

'_Whatever Malfoy.'_

'_Don't use that tone with me, Melinda.' Draco snapped at the woman behind him._

'_Then don't tell me what to do!'_

'_You're not exactly reliable without a little instruction…'_

'_Go fuck yourself!'_

'_MELINDA! LOOK OUT!'_

_Draco watched as Melinda turned around, as if in slow motion, the muggle gun bullet shot into her chest._

'_FOWLEY?!'_

_An old man laughed darkly nearby, 'so you finally worked out it was me all along.'_

_Draco didn't realize he was crying, 'BACK UP!'_

_But too late, Fowley had disapperated with the muggle weapon in his hands._

'_Melinda,' Draco crawled towards her body, she was breathing in deeply; she knew she wasn't going to make it and so did he._

'_Please, Mel…you're going to live…'_

'_Tell Benny I love him,' Melinda muttered, 'and…and Lucas…'_

_Draco nodded._

'_And kill that son of a bitch, find Fowley and kill the fucker.'_

_Draco nodded, he felt a hand on the back of his neck and new what Melinda wanted. That last bit of feeling before her world would go black._

_He lowered his head and kissed her softly and simply on the lips, when Draco pulled back, his best friend's face was covered in tears, he realized he was crying too._

_His best friend, his colleague._

_Crying._

_He had never seen her cry._

'_If anything happens to Lucas, you know what to do,' Melinda's voice was cracking, 'fight for custody of Benny, they can't do anything, you're his Godfather.'_

_Draco nodded, he knew she was trying to prolong her time, as if talking would save her from death._

'_Dray…?'_

_Draco bent his face down lower so he could hear everything._

'_You always in a kind of…you always…like the brother I lost…that night in the fire…'_

_Draco smiled, 'well, how do you feel kissing your brother?'_

_Melinda laughed but ended up coughing, 'I would rather it you than Harper…'_

_Draco watched as Melinda's chest stopped moving, everything stopped moving, the sound of her laboured breathing disappeared._

_Draco felt alone in the crowded street, filled with screams and some sobs._

'_I love you Melly…'_

_Her eyes were still open, her bright blue eyes looking towards the sky sightlessly reflecting the rainy, murky clouds above._

_And as it began to rain, Draco had to force two knuckles in his mouth to stop him making the sound of his sobbing as he sobbed as if his heart had been broken._

'_She's gone Dray…'_

'_Fuck off Oliver.'_

'_Come on, let's go,' Oliver grabbed his shoulders and he struggled, 'let me go! Let me go you cunt!'_

_Oliver let go of Draco, who continued to kneel on the ground, blood and mud on his trousers._

(***)

Draco sat up panting, he wiped the sweat off his forehead, he tried to calm down his heavy breathing, but it was no use.

'Draco?'

Draco looked around, Harry's dark figure was standing in the hallway, as Harry walked towards Draco, the moonlight slid across Harry's face. Harry was looking worriedly at the blonde. Draco hated that look of worry and concern.

'I'm fine,' Draco said before Harry even asked if he was alright.

'You're not,' Harry said, coming around the couch and crouching down in front of Draco, who was lying back down, stiffly on the couch.

'I am.'

'What happened?' Harry asked, 'what was your nightmare about?'

'It wasn't a nightmare,' Draco muttered.

'It obviously was-.'

'It was a memory.'

Harry's face looked even more worried now, 'oh…who's Melinda?'

Draco sighed, 'you know about that time, how I fucked up one of my cases?'

Harry nodded.

'Well. Because of how I did fuck up, a colleague of mine died. A colleague, my friend…she meant the world to me really…she was like the sister I never had,' Draco rubbed his eyes, feeling wetness there, 'I got the wrong guy and he shot her…and disapperated.'

'A wizard with a gun?' Harry asked.

Draco nodded, 'most peculiar case I've ever had.'

'I think I read about that case,' Harry said, 'in the Daily Prophet. Adrian Fowley.'

Draco nodded, 'the very same.'

'Yeah…I read that an Auror had died…I didn't know you were on that case.'

'Well; I was. And I regret every minute of it,' Draco said, sitting up and facing towards the window, 'it's my fault Melly is dead…all because we went for the wrong guy.'

'It's not your fault,' Harry instantly said, 'you didn't know…'

'But I had a hunch!' Draco exclaimed, 'I had a hunch it was Fowley when he first walked in, but I didn't go on my hunch…and…well…the rest of the story is known worldwide.'

'…I do remember seeing a picture of you kissing her in the paper…' Harry said warily, he didn't want to push too far.

'I didn't love her,' Draco said, 'not that way…it was just…I don't know…she initiated it…I think it was just so she could feel a little bit of love before she died…she probably imagined I was Lucas.'

'Lucas?'

'Her husband.'

Harry nodded, 'yeah, makes sense…I probably would have done the same.'

'I would never have done it for anyone else,' Draco said, 'only Melly.'

'You wouldn't even do it for Pansy Parkinson?'

'Ew. No.'

Harry looked confused, 'I thought you guys were dating…?'

Draco burst out laughing, much to Harry's annoyance.

'What?' Harry asked, 'what's so funny?'

'I'm gay, Potter!'

Harry seemed shocked, but only for a minute.

'I heard rumours at school.'

Draco nodded, 'yeah, after a game of Truth or Dare after I was forced to kiss Daphne Greengrass, hottest Slytherin in the school. Apparently I looked disgusted when I kissed her so the rumours went round that I was gay. This was in third year, found out in fifth year that I actually was gay.'

Harry laughed, 'I found out in fifth year as well.'

'How did you find out?'

Harry shrugged, 'I dunno how to explain,' Harry muttered, 'I guess, it was after I had my first kiss, I didn't enjoy it too much so I just thought, "maybe I'm gay".'

'That's not how it works Potter,' Draco said with a smirk, 'you're hiding something.'

Harry blushed, 'I'm not saying anything…'

'Tell me!'

'How about we go back to the topic of your nightmare?'

That shut Draco up.

'Sorry,' Harry muttered.

'It's fine,' Draco said with a shrug.

'D-did you ever find…did you ever find Fowley?' Harry asked, hoping he wasn't crossing some sort of line or pushing any limits that Draco had set up.

'No,' Draco said, 'not yet. But I will find him and I will kill him myself.'

Harry nodded and the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

'Harry?'

'Hmm?'

'Why did you never tell anyone?' Draco asked, 'about Laurent? There has to be more than the fact that he would have found you, kill you and anyone else.'

Harry sighed.

'I loved him,' Harry said, 'even after everything he had done to me, I still loved him. He…gave me something that no one else ever tried. He treated me better when I first met him and I guess every time I wanted to leave, or was actually going to, I remembered those times where I thought he was a sincere human being, and I guess I was just hoping everything would go back to the way it was. And I feel so weak because of it.'

'You're not-.'

'I couldn't leave the man who abused and raped me because I felt he was the only one who could give me anything close to love.'

Draco felt the sudden urge to hug Harry, but he didn't, 'you're brave for putting up with him,' Draco said, 'I could never have done that. I don't know anyone who could have done that.'

'You don't know anyone stupid enough to do that.'

Draco shook his head, 'think what you want to think Potter, think that you're stupid, believe that you're stupid. But all I see is bravery.'

Harry couldn't think of anything to say to the other than, '…I might go back to bed.'

Draco nodded and watched as Harry stood up and walked back down the hallway, 'if you have any more nightmares or…memory reliving moments, feel free to…I dunno…talk to me.'

Draco nodded again even though he knew Harry wouldn't see it and lay back down on the couch.

He lay there for hours before finally going to sleep at five in the morning.

(***)

Harry woke up, his son's head on his chest, he could feel his warm breath creating moisture in spots over his, now hairless, chest.

'Potter.'

Harry turned his head, realizing why he had woken up in the first place, Draco was standing there, shaking his shoulder.

'What's up? What happened?'

'Nothing,' Draco said, 'I just wanted to warn you that I'm leaving for a few hours.'

'Why?'

Draco rolled his eyes, 'I'm off to go visit my Godson, I was meant to visit him yesterday.'

'Sorry.'

Draco frowned, 'stop apologizing Potter, I'm doing this because I want to.'

'If you say so.'

(***)

'Uncle Draco!'

Draco smiled at his ten year old Godson, 'Benjamin!' he opened his arms wide and smiled even wider when the ten year old came crashing into his arms.

'How have you been?' Draco asked.

'Good!' Benjamin said, 'dad was a little sad about something yesterday, but I cheered him up by making him a mud-pie.'

Draco nodded, 'where is your father?'

'In his bedroom.'

Draco frowned, 'how long has he been in there…?'

'Two hours,' Benjamin said as Draco began running towards the open front door, 'BUT I'M NOT WORRIED!' he shouted towards his Godfather.

'Lucas?!'

Draco ran into the bedroom, 'Luc- oh no….'

(***)

Benjamin was sitting in the back of Harry's car with little Toby, wondering why there were so many men and women around his house. Harry was standing next to Draco, looking at the weapon in Draco's leather gloved hands.

'What type do you think it is?' Draco asked.

'I think it's a 9mm browning, it has a silencer.'

'You wouldn't be able to find a 9mm browning with a silencer attached,' Draco muttered, 'not around here.'

'You could get it magically attached,' Harry muttered, 'the real question is how the fuck he got a gun. I noticed he has no gun license.'

'You starting to do my job for me Potter?'

'I find it entertaining.'

Draco sighed and rubbed his face; he looked stressed. A twenty-two year old man shouldn't be looking so stressed, 'I have no idea how I'm going to tell Benjamin his father's dead…'

'You're going to have to tell him,' Harry said, 'If I'm right, as his Godfather and having both his parents dead, he's now in your custody.'

Draco nodded, 'I'm going to have to get a new place myself soon,' Draco said with a laugh.

Harry shook his head, 'I'm still looking for my own place, I should be out of your hair soon enough.'

Right, Draco thought, of course.

'Look; what I suggest is, you take Benny back to your place and tell him privately in your room,' Harry said, 'I'll go out with Toby for awhile, for ice-cream or something.'

Draco nodded, 'thanks Harry.'

'No problem, Draco.'

(***)

'Why are we going out for ice-cream daddy?'

Harry looked at his son in the rearview mirror, his son was sitting, looking excited in his booster seat, 'because, Draco has to talk to Benjamin privately and I thought this might be the perfect time to spend some time together,' Harry said, 'we haven't spent some time together for awhile.'

'We haven't spent time together since Laurent got hurt.'

Harry sighed and nodded, 'yeah.'

Harry had told Toby about Laurent being killed, Toby had been a little sad, but not as sad as a normal child would have been over the loss of a parent. Probably because of how mean Laurent had been to Harry in front of him, and because of how mean he had been to Toby himself. Though Harry didn't know exactly how severe Laurent's cruelness towards his son had been.

Even having told Toby that Laurent was dead, Toby hadn't been told who had killed him. Harry hadn't told his son he killed Laurent, just in case Toby became scared of him, or just didn't like the fact that his father had killed a man that had been a parent to him for so long, no matter how mean he had been and no matter the fact that Laurent wasn't his biological father.

Harry parked outside his and Toby's favourite ice-cream shop, Toby's little screams of excitement seeming to make Harry's day brighter, he went into the back and helped Toby out of his booster seat before grabbing the little boy's hand and dragging him onto the pavement, locking his car behind him.

'Which ice-cream do you want?' Harry asked before entering the ice-cream store.

Toby looked thoughtful for a moment, which on the little boy looked cute.

'Triple choc-chip!'

Harry smiled and walked into the store, hand in hand with his son, wondering how Draco was doing with Benjamin.

(***)

'Why did he do it uncle Dray?' Benny asked, wiping his nose on the handkerchief Draco passed him.

'I think…your mother's death was getting to him…' Draco said, hugging the young boy as they both lay on the bed.

Benjamin hadn't taken the news of his father's suicide well at all, as soon as Draco had mentioned the gun, Benjamin had known instantly what had happened to his father.

'It's-it's…unfair!' Benjamin screamed into Draco's chest, sobbing harder.

Draco nodded, it was indeed unfair.

For some reason, Draco couldn't help but think less of Lucas for his selfishness in killing himself. What had he been thinking? Had he even been thinking of Benny at all? How could you not think about your son and what would happen to him after you ended your life.

I knew I never liked the selfish prick, Draco thought to himself, he'd always been a bit of a jerk since Melinda's death.

Maybe Lucas had only ever been a jerk towards him after Melinda's death. Had he somehow heard about the kiss? It hadn't been that important…had it?

It kind of was, it was her last kiss and she shared it with her best friend rather than her husband.

Well, he hadn't been there. He had been at home, taking care of Benjamin, unaware that his wife was so many miles away, dying slowly in her best friend's arms.

'Uncle Dray, are you OK?'

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked down at his Godson with a reassuring smile, 'yes, I'm fine…do you feel better now?'

Benjamin shrugged, 'I'm still upset…but I don't think I can cry anymore…'

Draco chuckled lightly, 'I don't know whether that's good or bad, but it can't be any worse…right?'

'Right,' Benjamin answered with a smile.

'What would you like to do now?' Draco asked, Benjamin stared at Draco's clothed chest for a few moments, deep in thought before answering, 'I wanna go get ice-cream.'

(**A/N: Remember to review guys! I'd like to say a special thank you to my amazing beta DeathlyCarrot (Jazzy) you're amazing and you're like a sister to me and I'm really glad you're my beta and I hope reading this makes you smile and if it doesn't I'll throw something at you through the computer screen)**


	6. Chapter 6

All My Heart

Chapter six

'How's Benny?'

'Fine. When do you go back to work?'

'Whenever they call me in.'

'Do they know about what happened?'

'Of course.'

'You didn't call them did you…'

'Ha…no.'

Harry and Draco were lying about in Draco's lounge-room, drinking bottles of Firewhiskey, attempting to keep calm about the day's events.

'Why not?'

Harry shrugged, 'well, I didn't have to. The hospital did it all for me.'

Draco nodded slowly, 'fair enough then.'

There wasn't really much to talk about, they didn't want to touch the topic of Benjamin's father, Lucas's, suicide. Harry didn't know the man personally and apparently Draco didn't know all that much about him either, but they both were quite depressed about it and thought they should keep quiet, especially when Benjamin was asleep with Toby in Draco's double-bed.

'I should probably go back to work tomorrow,' Draco said, 'I might get the sack otherwise…not the good one either.'

Draco and Harry both laughed until the air around them became tense, Harry cleared his throat, 'will…er…is Lucas's case going to be your next one?'

'There was nothing fishy about the suicide, so no.'

'Understandable.'

'The only reason your case was, well, a case was because of the fact that you killed Laurent. If it had been suicide or Laurent just slipping on the wet bathroom floor and cracking his head open then it wouldn't have been something I would have had to bother with-.'

'So what? My case was a bother?'

'I never meant it like that!'

'You did!' Harry exclaimed venomously, 'I know you did. Well I'm sorry I was such a bother to help!'

'Harry you weren't-.'

'It's bloody well obvious I was.'

'Harry you're drunk, shut up-!'

'What!' Harry barked, 'now because of the amount of alcohol I've consumed, I'm not allowed to talk?!'

Draco walked over and crouched beside Harry on the couch, 'you know I didn't mean it like that; you're just frustrated with everything and you want a reason to shout and scream-.'

'I'm the counsellor, not you,' Harry said with a laugh.

'So am I forgiven now for the way I mis-said that?' Draco asked, smiling.

Harry sighed over-dramatically, 'fine!'

Draco laughed, then cleared his throat, 'I better put the expanding charm on this couch, otherwise we're not going to be able to sleep tonight.'

'Oh well; I go hyper on alcohol so I'll be up all night anyways,' Harry said.

'Bullshit, I'll force you to go to sleep,' Draco muttered.

'Riiiight, how the hell are you going to do that Malfoy?'

Draco smirked, 'I could exhaust you in many ways Mr Potter,' Draco said seductively with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Harry blushed darkly and looking down at his shoes, laughing softly.

Draco pointed his wand at the couch and made it larger before lying down, putting his arms behind his head and sighing, he pat the space behind him and looked at Harry, 'come on Potter, I'm tired.'

Harry rolled his eyes and placed his empty bottle of Firewhiskey on the side table and lay down beside Draco, 'don't touch me, otherwise I'll stick my fingers down my throat and throw up on you.'

Draco laughed, 'course you would.'

'I know, I'm an asshole!'

'Well you have one…'

'You sure about that?'

'I could always check,' Draco said, winking at Harry and making him blush again.

It went quiet again, though the silence was less tense this time. It was more just the two men trying to figure out what to talk about next.

'Draco…do you…do you think I'm a murderer?' Harry said, looking worriedly at Draco, Draco shook his head.

'Hell no,' Draco said, sitting up and looking down at Harry's face, 'I would never consider you a murderer. I mean yes, by all technical accounts, you are, but I don't see it…you didn't mean to kill him…it was self defense. Besides, he's the one who slipped and cracked his head, you didn't trip him…you just smashed his face into a mirror…'

Harry laughed, 'when you say it like that you make it seem like some large, weird comedy routine.'

'Maybe it is. Something you're not telling me Potter?' Draco asked with a smirk, 'please don't tell me Laurent's going to jump out at me when I go to get my suit out of my wardrobe tomorrow.'

'No, no, he's very well deader than…deader than me,' Harry beamed, 'I probably would be dead if I hadn't killed him…'

Draco frowned, 'yeah…'

'Then we wouldn't meet like this again,' Harry muttered, weirdly depressed by that thought.

'Well, I would meet you again,' Draco said, 'but I just don't know how comfortable I would be sleeping next to the corpse of Harry Potter on my couch.'

Harry shook his head with a smile, 'you're a dickhead Malfoy.'

'Well…I have a dick.'

'You sure about that?' Harry asked with a smirk, Draco smirked back however.

'Feel free to check if you like,' another suggestive wink.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'you're a dumb ass.'

'What do you know! I have an ass too!'

'You're a tool,' Harry muttered, slapping Draco's shoulder.

'I have a tool.'

Harry thought for a moment, 'what?'

Draco shook his head for a laugh, 'if you didn't get that one Potter, you best go back to fifth year and hang around the Slytherins-.'

'No wait! I got it!' Harry exclaimed, 'you were talking about your dick!'

'Yay!' Draco shouted, 'you're not so stupid after all!'

'Hey, I resent that.'

Draco laughed, 'I'm glad we put that silencing ward around the kids bedroom, otherwise they'd be awake by now…'

Harry nodded, 'Toby would be jumping off the couches right now…'

'They can't hear anything though, thank Merlin.'

'What, we could do anything right now and they wouldn't hear us?'

'Exactly. Why you ask?'

'No reason.'

(***)

'Harry, wake up!'

Harry woke up, Draco's face was above his, looking worried.

'Nightmare?' Draco asked.

Harry nodded.

He had been dreaming about one of Laurent's violent rages, though this time, Toby had gotten hurt, Toby had been thrown against a wall and his head had hit the corner, cracking his head open. Laurent had grabbed Harry and began hitting him all the while, Toby was still bleeding. When Laurent's rant was over and Laurent went to bed, Harry had run over to Toby, crying brokenly when he realized his son was dead.

'You want to talk about it?' Draco asked.

'Not really,' Harry said, 'it wasn't a memory or anything…it's nothing important.'

'I can see by the look on your face it had something to do with Toby.'

Harry sighed, 'it was just a dream alright?'

'Fine…'

Draco lay back down and Harry lay there; his eyes closed, images of Toby's body lying motionlessly on the ground burnt into his retinas.

Harry began silently crying, then he began shaking uncontrollably.

'Harry?'

'I'm a bad father…'

Harry opened his eyes and Draco was above him again, 'why?'

'I didn't even realize my own son was being abused,' Harry said, 'I changed him, a bathed him, I did everything and yet, I didn't notice any bruises or anything.'

'Laurent could have put a glamour charm on him?'

'I don't care if he did or if he didn't, I still should have noticed something was up,' Harry began shaking more uncontrollably now, 'but I didn't, someone should just take Toby off me before I fall in love with another man who's just going to cause us more pain.'

Draco didn't know what to do, so he pulled Harry softly toward him, making Harry bury his head in Draco's chest and cry it all out.

Draco had never been a good advice giver. But maybe, just his presence, was all Harry would need that night.

(***)

'Shh!'

'They're hugging!'

'Shh you'll wake 'em up!'

At the bottom of the couch, towards Harry and Draco's feet, you could hear two little boys giggling at the spectacle the two men were making whilst asleep.

'Should we wake them?'

'I think they need more sleep,' Toby said, 'daddy still looks tired.'

Benjamin shrugged, 'oh well. UNCLE DRACO! HARRY! WAKE UP!'

Both men jumped and opened their eyes, 'Benjamin, what's wrong?' Draco asked immediately, not even sounding drowsy.

Benjamin shook his head, 'oh, nothing.'

Toby smiled excitedly, 'Dwaco, are you going to be my new daddy?'

Draco laughed hysterically, 'no, he isn't Toby,' Harry said, 'I don't like him like that.'

Toby frowned, 'he would be a better daddy than Laurent.'

'Anyone would be a better father and lover than Laurent,' Harry scoffed.

'Uncle Draco?'

'Yes Benny?'

'Where am I going to live?' Benjamin asked, not looking at either Toby or Harry, Toby was now sitting in Harry's lap hugging his father.

'You're going to live with me,' Draco said, 'we might need to get a better apartment though. If you want your own room.'

Benjamin bit his lip, then nodded.

'I'm sure I'll find something for us,' Draco said, 'Harry's trying to find a place of his own too.'

'Why don't we just all live together!' Toby suddenly piped up, 'we could all be a big family!'

Harry smiled at his son, 'we can't live with Draco forever.'

'Yes we could!' Toby exclaimed, 'you and Draco could get married, Draco could ad-adopt Benjamin and then we could all become a big family!'

'Toby; people only get married if they love each other, a lot,' Draco said.

'And you don't love daddy?' Toby pouted.

'I…do,' Draco said slowly, stealing a glance at Harry, 'but not in that way.'

Toby frowned, but then smiled again, 'but you love daddy?'

Draco sighed, 'you know what, I need to go to the bathroom.'

'You can't hide from it forever uncle Dray!'

(***)

'Daddy?'

Harry sighed and stopped pushing the trolley, he and Toby had gone food shopping, mainly to get out of Draco's hair for awhile while Draco got ready for work and sent Benjamin over to Pansy's place for a few hours.

'Yes, Toby?'

'I think you and Dwaco should kiss.'

Harry's eyebrows lifted up to his hairline, he had to pull the trolley to the right before it slammed into one of the fridges.

'Why's that Toby?' Harry asked, masking his surprise and grabbing a bottle of milk from the fridges.

'Because,' Toby said, 'I want D-Draco to be my new daddy!'

Harry smiled, at least he had pronounced Draco's name right that time, Draco would be happy to hear that.

'Just because you want him to be your new daddy, doesn't mean it's going to happen,' Harry said, 'it's like every year with Christmas. Just because you asked Santa for something, doesn't mean you're going to get it.'

'I still want that fire truck…' Toby muttered, pouting and folding his arms.

'Maybe next Christmas,' Harry said before pushing the trolley down another aisle.

'Maybe this Christmas you and Draco will kiss,' Toby said with a small smirk that for some reason resembled Draco's, 'I'll ask Santa for that this year!'

'Santa can't make people kiss each other.'

'We'll see!'

Harry rolled his eyes, he had no idea what he was getting into.

(***)

'Draco, will you kiss daddy?'

'No Toby…'

'Come on!'

'This is the fifth time you've asked me today, the answer is still no.'

Toby pouted, 'but you love daddy!'

'Not in that way Toby-.'

'TOBIAS COME HERE NOW!'

Toby bit his lip, 'coming daddy!' he ran towards the bathroom, not noticing Draco's smirk.

'You need to stop bothering Draco, Tobes,' Harry said, pulling Toby's wet singlet out of Draco's bathtub, 'and you threw your singlet into the bath again!'

'Sorry…'

'Why do you do it?' Harry asked.

'I don't do it on purpose!' Toby exclaimed, 'it just happens!'

Neither Harry nor Toby noticed Benjamin laughing quietly against the wall.

'And how does it, "just happen"? It doesn't "just happen" Toby.'

'I said sorry…'

'FOOLED YA!' Benjamin said, jumping out from behind the wall and pointing at Harry, Harry jumped a little in fright and Toby began crying.

'You're a meanie!'

Benjamin shrugged and walked away.

'Stupid Benny…bad…' Toby murmured under his breath causing Harry to laugh.

'It's not funny!'

'I believe I owe you an apology,' Harry said, 'sorry that I thought you'd thrown your singlet into the bath again.'

Toby shrugged, 'it, kay…'

(***)

Harry and Draco both lay on the couch that night, quiet and sober.

'Harry, what are we going to do about that son of yours?'

'No idea.'

'He's going to keep asking us to…you know…kiss,' Draco said blushing deeply. He felt as if he was in second year again when Pansy said that she liked him.

'_**Like me how?' Draco had asked.**_

'_**You know…like, like…' Pansy had said with a shrug.**_

'_**What do you mean?'**_

'_**I like you enough to kiss you.'**_

The memory of it now sent shivers down his spine and not the good kind.

'I'll find a way to discourage him,' Harry muttered, 'I don't know how yet but it'll come to me eventually.'

'If you say so.'

(***)

'_**Mmm Harry…'**_

'_**Fuck me, harder, faster!' Harry moaned deeply as Draco continued to fuck him.**_

'_**I'm gonna come,' Draco said, biting his lip, he pulled out of Harry and tugged on his cock a few times, his cum spurting out all over Harry's stomach-**_

'Harry, wake up!'

Harry woke up instantly without needing to be shaken, Draco was looking at him weirdly.

'Wha-?'

Draco blushed and was glad the room was dark so Harry didn't see it, 'uh…your hand?'

Harry frowned for a moment before realizing, with horror that his hand was touching Draco's groin.

Harry took his hand back as if it had been burnt and looked away from Draco, who was beginning to smirk.

'Maybe Toby's idea isn't so bad…'

'Huh?'

'You heard me,' Draco said.

Harry turned to look at Draco, 'we couldn't…'

'We could. It would make Toby happy.'

'What about Benjamin?'

'What do you mean?'

'What are his views…on…you know…us being together?' Harry asked, looking down at his hands which were now clasped together firmly in his lap.

Draco shrugged, 'he'll get used to it once it happens.'

They sat in silence for five minutes before Harry got the courage to talk again.

'So?'

'So…?'

'Are we…you know…'

Harry felt a hand at the bottom of his chin, lifting his head to look back at Draco, he felt warm breath on his bottom lip and was only half shocked when he felt what he knew were Draco's lips on his own.

Draco pulled away, he could hear Harry breathing slowly, 'now we just have to do that in front of Toby in the morning.'

'Hmmm…' Harry lay back down properly on the couch and lay down closer to Draco, like the night before, minus the crying, 'this should be fun.'

_**(A/N: REVIEWS. REVIEWS. I LOVE REVIEWS. THEY'RE AWESOME LIKE ME! THEY'RE SEXY LIKE YOU!**_

_**Ok; that was random, but yeah, just shooting a reminder to review please, because reviews always make me smile. Positive ones obviously)**_


	7. Chapter 7

All My Heart

Chapter seven.

'Draco's cooking breakfast, Daddy!'

Harry had just woken up, Draco having let Harry sleep in- which was nice of him- and gotten off the couch and walked into the kitchen, where Toby and Benny were both sitting at the kitchen table watching Draco cook.

'Don't burn anything will you Draco?'

'Shut up,' Draco said with a fond smile, 'you'll be surprised that I am quite a good cook.'

'So am I.'

'I've been cooking since I was fourteen.'

'I've been cooking since I was five,' Harry said with a smirk.

'Bullshit,' Draco said shaking his head.

'No, not bullshit,' Harry said, 'I was forced to cook for my relatives because they were too lazy to get off their asses.'

'Ass!' Toby shouted, giggling.

Harry bent down and mimicked hitting his head on the bench top, 'don't say that word, Toby.'

'Is ass a naughty word?' Toby asked.

'Yes, now stop it.'

Draco smirked before asking, 'so how did you sleep?'

'Better than I have for awhile actually,' Harry said with a shrug, 'but I still feel tired.'

'I could always "exhaust" you, you know…the offer still stands,' Draco winked at Harry, causing Harry to blush and hit Draco lightly on the shoulder.

'Daddy?'

Harry sighed, he knew what his son was going to say, 'yes Toby?'

'I think you should kiss Draco.'

All Harry did was shrug.

'Draco agrees,' Draco said, smiling broadly, Harry shook his head and ran his tongue across his lip before taking two steps towards Draco, who was still cooking at the stove.

He did exactly what Draco had done last night, he placed his hand at Draco's chin and turned Draco's face in his direction, before kissing him lightly.

When Harry and Draco turned around to face the kitchen table, Toby was leaning on the table, his mouth opened wide in shock and Benny was smirking in a Draco-ish way.

'You're…TOGETHER?!' Toby jumped down from his seat and ran and hugged Harry and Draco's legs, he was jumping up and down on the spot at the same time chanting, "I did it, I did it!".

'Calm down Toby, otherwise you're not getting breakfast,' Harry said with a smile, the little boy gasped and ran back to his chair.

'Benny, you OK with…you know,' Draco said, pointing to his chest and then Harry. Benny nodded, 'yeah, it's fine with me,' he said, 'but if Harry hurts you he's dead.'

Harry's eyes widened for a moment behind his glasses and Draco snickered.

'What's so funny, he's giving out death threats.'

'He's my Godson, he learnt from the best.'

(***)

Harry sighed and walked into work, looking around for his partner.

'Barber,' Harry said to a man not so far away.

'Freeman! You're back!' the man named Barber said happily in a Californian accent, 'was beginning to miss our daily arguments!'

Harry laughed, 'it's actually not Freeman anymore.'

'Back to Potter then, aye?' he asked.

'Yeah,' Harry said with a smile.

'Divorced?'

'You could say that.'

Barber shrugged, 'good, I never really liked the bastard anyway,' he said darkly, 'every time he came in with you, he eyed every man as if he would castrate them if any of us touched you.'

Harry laughed, that sounded about right.

'So, why have you been away so long?' Barber asked, 'I went to Ireland to visit family for awhile. So I have no idea what's going around the workplace either.'

'I…uh…' Harry bit his lip, 'I was actually at St Mungo's, I was injured and stuff.'

Barber's eyes widened, 'really? Who did it?'

'Who did what?'

'Who bashed ya?'

Was he really that obvious?

'Actually…it was Laurent,' Harry said. He wasn't going to hide anything from his partner, they were really good friends, they trusted each other with everything.

'Oh…' Barber didn't seem so shocked.

'You don't seem shocked,' Harry said.

'I'm not really,' Barber said, 'I had a feeling he was an abusing prick, how long has it gone on for.'

'Five months after I met him,' Harry said.

'And…how long ago was that?'

'I met him just after the war when I was eighteen.'

'Shit…' Barber looked worried, 'and you never told anyone.'

'No,' Harry muttered, then he brightened up, 'but hey, I'm a counsellor, I can sort out my own problems, right?' he asked with a wink, 'look, there's nothing to worry about,' Harry reassured the man when his worried look didn't fade, 'he's long gone and I'll never be seeing him again.'

Barber smiled, 'good to hear. If that's the case…anyone new in your life?'

Harry smirked, he swore sometimes Barber had some sidekick ability, 'well…yeah, Draco Malfoy. Used to go to school with him and well…it's a long story. But long story short, Toby forced us to kind of…get together.'

Barber laughed, 'oh how I love your kid, he's a real character.'

(***)

'Can you send the paperwork to me on Monday?' Harry asked, 'I lost my other copy at my old place and I'm not prepared to go back and annoy the other family living there now,' Harry lied.

'Sure,' Francis said, going through Harry's file, 'here, and do try to get it in by Wednesday.'

'I'll try,' Harry said with a smile before walking out of the building. The folder was for a patient of his, the paperwork were his results, before and after the man's counseling.

Harry loved his job, he liked helping people; he always had. He hadn't wanted to be an Auror due that he'd really been involved in too much of both magical and muggle violence in his life, so he had gone for the next best thing. Counseling. And he did it in the muggle world. Though, Anthony Barber was a wizard, he had finished Hogwarts a year before Harry had become a first year.

Him and Anthony had become good friends after counselling a family together, the had been in a house fire and had been afraid of their kitchen stove because of it.

After successfully quelling the families fear, Anthony had invited Harry for a "congratulatory" drink, Harry had ended up meeting Anthony's wife and son Jethro, who at the time was Tobias's age. Anthony now had twin daughters, eleven months old and Jethro was five. His wife, after a rather nasty incident at work, was now in a wheelchair for the rest of her life and Anthony had to help her with everything and yet keep up with his successful job. The fact that Anthony was still pulling through it, however, was what made Harry admire him so much.

Harry got into his car, happy that his life seemed to falling back into place after everything that had happened, in fact, his life was better than it was before.

Harry reached the first set of lights, only just missing the green lights and having to stop for the red. He sat, waiting patiently, until the car behind him started honking it's horn.

'What the fuck?' Harry murmured, looking up at the lights.

They were still red.

'Oi!' shouted outside his window, looking at the driver in the car behind him, 'it's still a red light, there's nothing I can do!'

Suddenly, with a soft lurch, his car began driving slowly forwards into oncoming traffic.

'No, no, no' Harry said, panicking, 'stop!'

Harry got his wand out, not caring who saw and tapped on the dash, 'come on, stop moving!'

Crash.

(***)

'Get out of my way!'

'Move!'

'Excuse me!'

Draco was looking panicked as he ran towards the emergency area of St Mungo's.

'Will daddy be OK?' Toby asked from Draco's arms, 'yes, he will be,' Draco said, even though he was unsure himself.

'OW MOTHERFUCKER!'

Toby giggled, 'that's daddy's voice.'

Draco began running towards the room where Harry's cursing had come from, holding Toby on his hip and holding Benjamin's hand as they raced down corridors.

'Harry?'

Harry was sitting on a bed, glaring at the nurses wand as she prodded at his leg.

'Hey Dray,' Harry sighed.

'What happened?' Draco asked, settling Toby down in one of the guest chairs and walking towards the bed which Harry was sitting from, he sat next to him and held his hand.

'Car accident,' Harry said, 'but I'm fine, just a broken leg…'

'Not just a broken leg Mr Potter,' the nurse, which Draco noticed was Carla, replied.

Harry sighed, 'broken leg and concussion…'

Carla glared at him.

'Oh for fucks sake-!'

'Daddy don't say that word!' Toby reprimanded, Harry looked over at him and gave him a grim smile, 'broken leg, concussion and…well…'

'Mr Potter, would you like me to tell Mr Malfoy instead?'

Harry glared again at Carla and sighed.

'Mr Potter has sustained a broken leg, three broken ribs and a concussion.'

Draco glared at Harry and shook his head, 'if you keep getting hurt like this I am never going to let you out of the apartment ever again.'

'You can't do that!'

'Shh,' Carla said, placing a wrinkled finger to her lips.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'you can't do that,' Harry said in a lower voice, 'I have a job, you can't expect me not to live my life- FUCKING HELL! OW!'

Carla had gone back to probing Harry's leg, 'Episkey,' she muttered and a sickening crack filled the room, 'fu-!' the rest of the word was replaced by a low growl.

'Cool!' Benjamin commented, seeing Harry's leg snap right back into place.

'Ewww!' Toby screamed, 'yucky!'

'If you didn't like the sound of that, I suggest covering your ears Toby,' Draco said to the youngest boy, 'there's going to be three more cracks.'

'Only one actually,' Carla, placing a silencing charm around the room, 'and it's going to be extremely painful Mr Potter.'

'Thank you for reassuring me,' Harry commented darkly, Carla looked amused.

'Why not squeeze Mr Malfoy's hand?'

'I'm not giving birth,' Harry commented, 'sheesh…already been through that once.'

Carla shrugged and pointed her wand at Harry's ribs, 'Episkey.'

(***)

'You're not going to sleep, you have a concussion.'

'Carla fixed that before you entered the room,' Harry said, 'I think; after the day I've had, I deserve a rest.'

Draco rolled his eyes, 'what about dinner?'

'What about it?'

'Would you like any?'

Harry shook his head, 'not hungry.'

Draco sighed, 'you're going to have to eat at some point!'

'I have been eating!' Harry exclaimed, 'I've been eating more than I have for the past five years!'

'If you say so.'

'I do say so,' Harry said, lying down on the couch, slash, makeshift bed, 'now, I'm going to have a nap.'

'Ok; old fart.'

'Fuck you.'

Draco smirked and shook his head, 'you really do have a foul mouth; don't you Potter?'

'So? Sue me.'

Draco rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to cook dinner.

Maybe he's so formidable because you saw him in pain, you saw him weak.

Draco shook his head, he had seen Harry weak when he was in hospital because of Laurent. So that couldn't be it.

Could it?

(***)

'Do you think you're ready to go back to school?' Draco asked Benjamin a week later.

Benjamin shrugged, 'I don't know.'

'I'll make sure to ask the teacher that no one talks about your father around you,' Draco said, 'if that will make you feel better.'

Benjamin shook his head, 'it's not that.'

'Then what is it?'

Benjamin shrugged.

'Surely you have to know what's wrong,' Draco said, 'if you don't tell me, you're going to school no matter what.'

Benjamin sighed, 'there's this kid in my class, he picks on me a lot; he's always talking about how his parents are better than mine and how his grades are better than mine and how he has more friends than me. Now that my dad has…done that suicidey thing…he might just pick on me more.'

'What's his name?'

'Simon Waterman.'

Draco nodded, repeating the name in his mind so he would remember it, 'tomorrow I'll go to your school and talk to your teacher about this Waterman kid, I'll ask her to keep an eye on you and him.'

Benjamin nodded, 'thanks uncle Draco.'

Draco smiled and ruffled the boys hair, 'no problem.'

(***)

Draco had talked to Benjamin's teachers about Simon Waterman, the teacher had promised to keep an eye on both of her pupils which just left Draco with one thing to do.

Convince Benjamin to go to school.

'Benny, I promise he won't say anything, and if he does, the teacher will be watching.'

'What happens if she turns her back for a minute and Simon takes that as a chance to get to me?'

'You're not incapable of telling on him, just walk up to the teacher and tell her what Simon did.'

Benjamin nodded, 'OK…I think I'll go today.'

Draco beamed, 'great!'

Draco walked out into the kitchen where Harry was making Toby some cereal.

'Daddy, when do I get to go to school?' Toby asked, bouncing on his seat waiting impatiently for his cereal.

'When you're five,' Harry said, causing a frown to appear on Toby's face.

'But that's ages away!'

Harry shrugged, 'there's not much I can do about it Toby. Though; I could always sign you up for pre-school.'

'What's pre-school?'

Harry placed Toby's cereal bowl in front of the boy and watched as he struggled to get cereal on his spoon and make it get to his mouth.

'Pre-school is…well…preparation for the bigger school,' Harry said, watching Toby chew, looking thoughtful.

'How old do you have to be to go to pre-school?' Toby asked, swallowing his chewed up cereal, chocking on a little bit, Harry walked around the table to pat Toby's back a few times.

'Four,' Harry answered, sitting back down in his spot.

'That means I only have to be another half before I go to pre-school!' Toby exclaimed excitedly.

Draco laughed quietly, continuing to make himself and Harry coffee.

'Yes,' Harry said, 'that's right.'

'I want to go!' Toby said, 'I want to go to pre-school, and, and, make friends and, play with toys and, paint!'

Harry smiled, 'yes, you can do all that, but you have to wait till next year.'

'Oh…' Toby pouted, 'but I don't want to wait till next year.'

'There's not much I can do about it Toby,' Harry said, taking the empty cereal bowl from his son, it had only been a small bowl of cornflakes, 'but I'm sure the year will go by fast and you'll be in pre-school before you know it.'

'I hope so.'


	8. Chapter 8

All My Heart

Chapter Eight

'I found a place!' Draco exclaimed, running into the kitchen where Harry was making himself toast.

'Really?' Harry said, his eyes wide, 'that's great!'

'It really is,' Draco said, 'four bedroom, two bathroom and it has a garage that will fit two cars.'

Harry looked confused, 'so you found a house, not an apartment?'

'Yeah, I found a house.'

'That makes more sense,' Harry said with a smile.

'And even better, it's right near Benjamin's primary school and near the pre-school you want to send Toby to next year.'

Harry nodded, 'how the hell did you find a house so convenient?'

Draco turned red.

'You did it illegally didn't you…'

Draco smiled, 'maybe…'

Harry sighed, 'what did you do?'

'I obliviated the families minds and sent them off to America,' Draco said, 'they were American after all, so all I did was send them to their home town.'

'Why would you need a four bedroom house though?'

Draco frowned, 'well…I assumed you and Toby would like to…you know, live with me and Benny.'

Harry smiled, 'you should never assume. But yes, we would love to, but we only need three bedrooms. One for Toby, one for Benjamin and…' Harry stepped closer to Draco and wrapped his arms around the other mans waist before kissing him softly, 'and one for us.'

Draco smiled, relieved that Harry did indeed want to live with him, 'yeah, but you never know what could happen.'

Harry shrugged, understanding immediately what Draco was talking about, 'we'll see.'

'You know I want kids of my own Harry-.'

'I said we'll see,' Harry said, 'we've only been dating for a few weeks, it's a bit early to be thinking about kids Dray. Or about marriage, or even, dare I say it, sex.'

Draco laughed, 'calm down prude, it's the weekend, you'll wake Toby and Benny up.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'so when do we move into this illegally obtained house, that if anyone found out about it, you may lose your job.'

'Tomorrow,' Draco said with a smirk, 'and they won't find out, I won't let them.'

'Good,' Harry said, taking his arms from around Draco's waist, 'now, I need coffee.'

(The next day)

'THIS HOUSE IS SO BIG!' Toby screamed, running around the empty dining room, Harry smiled and picked Toby up, spinning him around in the air.

'It is, isn't it?'

Toby nodded, 'and I get my own room?'

'You most certainly do!' Harry exclaimed excitedly, 'you wanna go pick?'

Toby nodded and both Harry and Toby ran up the stairs.

'No running you two!' Draco shouted after them, a fond smile on his face, no matter what Harry said, he was a good father.

'What's wrong Benjamin?'

Draco, on the other hand, had no idea what he was doing when it came to parenting.

'I don't know,' Benjamin said, 'we moved really quickly and I like the house, but…it kind of reminds me of my old home…'

Draco looked around, it looked nothing like Melinda and Lucas's old house.

'I don't know what it is,' Benjamin said, 'it looks nothing like the house…but…there's something about it.'

'Well,' Draco said, kneeling down in front of the boy, 'don't worry about it. If you figure it out, come talk to me or Harry, alright?'

Benjamin nodded, 'uncle Dray?'

'Yes?'

Benjamin began to look embarrassed, 'are you…are you going to do what Toby said?'

Draco looked confused, 'what do you mean?'

'Are you going to adopt me?' Benjamin asked nervously.

'Do you want to be adopted?' Draco asked, 'there's really no point in it, seeing as you're my Godson and it's my duty to take care of you now that your parents are gone…but, if it means that much to you…'

'It does,' Benjamin said quickly, 'I want to…I want to be able to call you my dad.'

Draco smiled, 'first thing tomorrow morning, I'll go hand in the paperwork.'

'Hand in the paperwork?'

'Yup,' Draco's smile turned into a smirk, 'I've already got and signed the paperwork.'

Benjamin looked surprised, 'it was going to be your birthday present,' said Draco.

Benjamin smiled in a way Draco hadn't seen Benjamin smile since his biological father's suicide.

(***)

'Draco?'

'Mmm?'

Harry sighed, 'never mind.'

Draco sat up in the bed, 'no, what's wrong?'

Harry shook his head, 'never mind, don't worry…it's stupid…'

'Whatever you say isn't going to be stupid,' Draco muttered.

'But it is,' Harry said exasperatedly, 'don't worry about it, sorry I woke you up.'

Draco climbed on top of Harry and kissed the other man lightly on his lips, 'you can tell me anything,' Draco said, 'I won't laugh…or tell you you're stupid or anything like that. I promise.'

Harry sighed, 'Toby is…used to having a double last name…Freeman-Potter.'

'Yeah?'

'And…well…I don't want to confuse him too much, so I was wondering…when you hand in the paperwork to change our names…'

Draco waited.

'I was wondering whether you could change Toby's to Tobias Cadel Potter-Malfoy.'

Draco looked shocked.

'I mean, you don't have to you know, it's not your obligation to, you know, you're not his father or anything…it's just-.'

'I'd be honoured,' Draco said, smiling softly, 'I'll do it in the morning. Seeing as I'll be out anyway.'

'But tomorrow's your day off work.'

'I know,' Draco said, 'but I have other paperwork I need to hand into the adoption company tomorrow.'

'You're going to adopt Benny?'

'Yes,' Draco said, 'you should have seen his face. I haven't seen him smile like that…you know…ever since the incident…'

'Mmm,' Harry murmured grimly, 'at least he'll have a father he knows would never commit suicide.'

'He can be sure about that.'

(***)

'It's good to be home,' Hermione said, bringing in the last of the bags, Ron coming up behind her, 'I am never. Ever. Ever. Going camping with you again!'

'Sorry…' Ron muttered, to tired to get into any sort of argument.

Hermione smiled softly, 'it's alright. Did you check the mail?'

Ron groaned and went back down stairs as Hermione went and settled down on her favourite couch.

'Hermione, Harry's moved house.'

Hermione looked interested, 'oh cool; where is he living now?'

Ron looked at the small piece of parchment with shock, he said the address to Hermione and added, 'he's also living with Malfoy.'

Hermione's eyes widened, 'b-but what about Laurent, where's Laurent?'

'I dunno,' Ron said, 'but I have a feeling Laurent and Harry are no longer…together anymore.'

Hermione sighed, she knew what had happened to Laurent; it looked like Ron was only starting to catch on though.

(***)

'Uncle Draco, there's someone at the door!'

Draco was just getting ready to leave, Harry helping, 'you stuffed up your tie,' Harry said, walking towards Draco and fixing it for him, 'thanks,' Draco muttered, lightly kissing Harry and walking towards the front door and opening it.

'Granger? Weasley? What are you doing here?' Draco asked.

'To talk to Harry,' Ron instantly answered, Hermione nodded and Draco let them both in.

'He's in the lounge-room with Benny and Toby.'

'Benny?'

'My Godson, now, if you'll excuse me,' Draco pushed through the couple and outside towards his car, holding a folder containing all the paperwork he was going to hand in today.

'Harry!?'

'In the lounge-room!'

Hermione followed the sound of Harry's voice and what sounded like two kids playing, it only took Hermione five minutes to find the lounge-room.

'Hey guys,' Harry said, standing up straight, he had been helping Benjamin and Toby build a block tower, 'what are doing here?'

'We need to talk,' Hermione said, 'is there a place we could do that? You know…'

Hermione unsaid words hung in the air.

Without the children.

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'follow me.'

Harry directed them to the dining room, he sat down and watched as Hermione and Ron attempted to make themselves comfortable.

'We need to ask you a few things,' Hermione said, 'we're confused…'

'Yeah,' Ron said, 'why have you suddenly moved in with Malfoy, of all people? Where's Laurent? How did you get injured in the first place? Why-.'

'Guys,' Harry stopped them from talking by raising a hand, 'just…wait.'

Harry sat for a moment, to try and think of excuses, but he knew deep down he could only settle for the truth.

'I moved in with Draco because…we're…together,' Harry said, 'I mean, together, together. We're dating.'

Ron's mouth was agape, but Hermione didn't look all that surprised.

'And…what? Laurent suddenly disappeared into thin air?' Ron asked.

'No…' Harry said, 'that's where the long story part comes in…'

'We've got time,' Hermione said, 'and…no matter how difficult it is to talk about, you…you can do it.'

Harry nodded, Hermione had really hit the nail on the head.

'Well,' Harry took a deep breath, 'Laurent…he was…abusive.'

Ron looked worried, 'not…that type of abusive…right?'

'There's only one type of abusive Ron,' Harry said, 'but…yeah, he was abusive…not just in one way.'

Hermione's breath caught, 'he didn't…'

'He did.'

'Is that how…is that how Tobias was conceived?' Hermione had a tendency to use Toby's real name when he wasn't in the room.

'No,' Harry said, 'that's another story to tell.'

Hermione nodded.

'Anyway, he tried to attack me again one night, and I really didn't care, so he threatened to hurt Toby…'

Ron was looking royally pissed off, his face turning beet red.

'So…I fought back,' Harry said, biting his lip, 'and…long story short, I killed Laurent. And then Draco was assigned to my case, I got out of all charges, except for the minor fact that the Freeman family has set a restraining order on me. Like I care. And Draco's gone out to put in the paperwork to change both mine and Toby's names and to adopt his Godson Benny.'

Hermione's eyes were full of tears and Ron was still looking pissed off. As if to defuse the tension, Hermione asked; 'why does…er, why does Draco…why _is_ Draco going to adopt his Godson?'

'Benny's mother died after working on a case with Draco,' Harry said, 'she got shot with a muggle gun by a wizard named…something Fowley.'

Hermione nodded, 'what about his father?'

'He committed suicide a few weeks ago.'

Hermione shook her head, her eyes seeming to appear wetter than before, 'that's…that's horrible.'

Ron nodded in agreement, seeing as he didn't think he could talk at that moment.

'Why aren't you at work mate?' Ron asked, changing the subject.

'Sick leave.'

'You're not sick, are you?' Hermione asked, instantly sounding panicked, 'what's wrong?'

'I'm not, sick, sick. I was in a car accident the other day and well…I'm just taking the smallest amount of time off to make sure I'm completely healed, seeing as not too long ago I was lying in a hospital bed.'

'How injured were you?' Ron asked.

'Broken leg, three broken ribs and a concussion.'

Hermione's eyes widened, 'oh my God!' she exclaimed, 'the other driver would have had to smash right into your door!'

Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

'You're lucky to be alive!' Hermione shouted, 'you can't stay out of trouble for one second, can you!?'

'No…' Harry said, Ron laughed a little out of the corner of Harry's eye.

'I can't believe-!'

'Hermione, sit down.'

Hermione did as she was told and sat back down in the seat she had been in previously.

Ron looked at his watch, 'I've gotta go see mum in a few minutes, you're coming too, Hermione so don't even try getting out of it,' Hermione pouted, 'well…I think I can say on the behalf of myself and Hermione, that we're happy you're alive. As sick as it sounds, we're happy you killed Laurent-.'

'Otherwise I would have done so myself,' Hermione commented, making Ron roll his eyes.

'If you say so,' Ron muttered, 'and…we're happy for you and Malfoy,' Ron said with a smile, 'even if it is weird.'

'Thanks Ron,' Harry said with a smile, 'it's appreciated.'

(***)

'So how'd it go with Weasley and Granger?' Draco asked, walking into the kitchen where Harry was sipping on his coffee.

'You do realize they're married,' Harry said, 'so it's Weasley and Weasley now.'

Draco shrugged, 'sorry, but _Hermione_ will always be Granger to me.'

'You saying Hermione sounds weird,' Harry said, 'never say it again.'

'I don't plan to,' Draco laughed.

'But…well…it went fine,' Harry said slowly, 'they know about Laurent and they know about you and me…'

'And what? Weasley didn't explode our new house?'

'I think he was more upset about Laurent being abusive,' Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone.

'If you hadn't killed that son of a bitch,' Draco began to say, his voice turning to a low growl, 'I would have done it myself.'

'Well you don't have to now,' Harry said, trying to brighten the situation, 'because I killed him.'

Draco smiled and kissed Harry softly, 'well I'm glad,' he said, before kissing Harry softly again, backing the other man up against the bench.

Harry's hands wrapped themselves around Draco's waist, rubbing the other mans back tenderly, he felt Draco's hand at the nape of his neck, keeping him in place as Draco kissed him.

'Hey, Harry! Look what I made!'

Harry and Draco broke apart quickly, just in time to see Benjamin entering the room, holding up a Lego house.

'That looks great Benny,' Draco said.

The boy looked shocked, 'I didn't know you were home,' Benjamin said, he began biting his lip nervously, 'so…am I…?'

'Are you my son now?'

Benjamin nodded.

Draco crouched down to the floor and opened his arms wide for a hug, 'come here, _son_.'

Benjamin smiled even wider than he had yesterday and ran into Draco's arms, almost pushing Draco to the floor as he hugged him tightly.

'I love you dad,' Benjamin whispered, making Draco smile, tears were in the mans eyes, 'love you too Benny.'

Harry watched the scene with a smile, Benjamin had a father again.


	9. Chapter 9

All My Heart

Chapter Nine.

'I have never seen Benny so happy before in his life,' Draco commented one day, sipping from his coffee that Harry handed over to him, 'ever since I adopted him, he's been all shits and giggles.'

'Shits and giggles? Really?' Harry asked, one of his eyebrows lifted in amusement.

'Well…he's been happy, really happy,' Draco said, 'so happy that I don't think anyone could even explain it.'

'Ecstatic?'

Draco shook his head and sat down on one of the stools near the breakfast bar, 'not even close.'

Harry shrugged, 'at least someone's happy.'

Draco frowned, 'and you're not?'

'I am, I'm just…worried.'

'Did I do something wrong?' Draco automatically asked, prepared to make up for whatever he had done wrong.

'No, no, you've done nothing wrong,' Harry reassured him, 'I'm worried about Toby.'

Draco looked confused, 'why?'

'He seems to have become…meaner.'

'I'm not following you,' Draco said, taking another sip from his coffee.

'Well. The other day him and Benny were playing with Lego again and while Benny went to the bathroom, Toby started pulling Benny's little building apart.'

'Did Toby ever go through his "terrible two's" stage?' Draco asked.

'No…'

'Then he's just making up for the moment's he's missed,' Draco said with a shrug, 'I wouldn't worry about it if I were you.'

'What if he's turning into Laurent?'

Draco snorted, 'right, did Toby ever see Laurent break one of your Lego projects?'

'I'm being serious here Draco,' Harry said sounding annoyed, 'you heard about how Toby was abused by Laurent behind my back.'

'Yeah…where are you going with this Harry?'

'What if he becomes abusive because of the way he was raised?'

'If he becomes abusive, I hope those Lego pieces know where to hide.'

Harry frowned.

'Sorry…'

'Look, I've heard of girls getting raped, one girl could become scared of sex and boys altogether, the other, however, could become a prostitute behind her parents back by the age of sixteen, that's if she hasn't ditched her parents first.'

'So what you're trying to say is that because of the abuse Toby suffered, he could either grow up to be scared to hurt a fly, or become a serial killer.'

'Well, when you put it like that…'

'I think you're worrying over nothing,' Draco said.

'I'm not. Look, if Toby had only seen Laurent hit me a few times, I wouldn't be worried so much. But Toby was actually _hurt_ by Laurent, what if he grows up thinking knocking someone out is the right way to solve all your problems in life?'

'Toby isn't that stupid,' Draco said exasperatedly, 'when he was first sitting in my friend, Oliver's office, the way he talked about Laurent just proved that he knew violence of that severity is wrong!'

Harry sighed, 'maybe you're right.'

'I know I'm right,' Draco said, 'look, Tobias is going to be beautiful, kind, intelligent blah, blah, blah just like his real father. Not a piece of shit like the poser one,' Draco sighed, 'just because he pulled apart Benny's Lego building, doesn't mean he's going to grow up and be an asshole. Kids have that stage.'

'You're right,' Harry said.

'You should know this Harry, you're the counsellor.'

'You should do my job for me,' Harry said with a laugh, 'I'm just a mess at the moment.'

'And you have every excuse to be a mess right now,' Draco said, 'you just got away from an abusive husband. And now, you've landed yourself an asshole of a boyfriend.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'you're not an asshole.'

'I beg to differ.'

'You would.'

Draco shook his head fondly, 'just... Don't worry about it,' Draco went to put his coffee mug in the sink, 'everything's going to be fine,' Draco kissed Harry on the cheek softly, 'I promise.'

Harry nodded and watched as Draco walked out the back door to go see what Toby and Benny were doing, Harry smiled softly as he realized he'd honestly hit the jackpot.

(***)

'Harry, you're back again!'

'Yeah,' Harry said, holding a suitcase in one hand and walking towards his office, 'I thought I'd better get back to work, before I get the sack.'

Draco's voice seemed to echo in his head, _'and not the good kind.'_

Harry smiled remembering that night.

'So, what have you been up to while using your sick leave?' Anthony asked, 'anything interesting?'

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'if you count moving house to be interesting.'

'Very interesting,' Anthony nodded, 'and…what's this I hear about Lucas Chatterton?'

Harry sighed, 'he killed himself.'

'How's the kid?'

'Happy,' Harry said, 'he's living with his Godfather, his Godfather actually adopted him the other day.'

'Who's his Godfather?'

Harry smiled, 'Draco Malfoy.'

'Oh,' Anthony's eyes widened, 'so now you have to deal with three kids!'

'Three?'

'I always thought Draco was a bit of an immature kid,' Anthony said with a wink, 'kidding.'

'I'll tell him you said that, watch him come over to your place and hex you.'

'He doesn't know where I live,' Anthony immaturely poked his tongue out.

'Yeah but I do,' Harry said, 'and I'm living with Draco, so you never know what might slip out of my mouth…'

'Evil bugger aren't you?'

'I spent years both running away from and chasing Voldemort,' Harry said with a smirk, 'I was bound to pick up something along the way.'

'Yeah,' Anthony said, 'I wouldn't be surprised if your nose suddenly disappeared.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'so any interesting people here today?'

Anthony shook his head, 'just the usual,' he pointed towards one door, 'in room four we have a drug addict,' he pointed towards another, 'in room six we have two newlyweds wanting marriage counselling.'

'Newlyweds?' Harry asked, 'why the hell would they need marriage counselling?'

'That's what I'm trying to find out,' Anthony said, 'but I'm sick of them, so you're gonna do it.'

'I'm not going in there!'

'Scissors, paper, rock?'

Harry sighed, 'fine…'

Both put their fists out and chanted scissors, paper rock.

'Have fun with the newlyweds,' Harry said to Anthony who was scowling.

'You cheated!'

'How the hell can one cheat while playing scissors, paper rock?'

'Magic,' Anthony said with a wink before walking towards room six, 'have fun with your date with the drug addict!'

(***)

At the end of the day, Harry thought he might have been better off with the newly weds, the drug addict had been a real pain.

'How was your day?' Draco asked, watching Harry flop down on the couch, looking tired.

'I had an argument today with a drug addict,' Harry said, 'I kept telling him the drugs were the ones causing his hallucinations, but he was convinced that the invisible monkey in the corner of the room set off some hallucinogenic gas.'

Draco had to put two of his knuckles in his mouth to stop him from laughing aloud.

'It's ok,' Harry said, 'you can laugh, I was trying so hard not to when I was in the same room as him.'

Draco burst into laughs, his laughter making Harry laugh, 'that's gold!' Draco exclaimed, 'that's just…classic!'

Harry stopped laughing and took a few deep breaths, 'what made it even funnier was how serious he looked when he said it.'

'I can imagine.'

(***)

'Daddy! Benny threw sand at me!'

Harry walked calmly towards his son, who was standing in the middle of the dining room, sand falling from his shirt and his pants.

'You could have brushed yourself off first before you came inside,' Harry said with a sigh.

'I know,' Toby said, 'I just wanted to prove I wasn't lying.'

Draco had been sitting on one of the stools near the breakfast bench, watching the scene play out, 'I'll go talk to Benny,' Draco said, getting off the bench and walking out through the back door.

'Benny, why did you throw sand at Toby?'

Benjamin shrugged, looking guiltily down at the sand beneath him.

'Benny,' Draco said sternly, 'tell me.'

'Toby kept saying you weren't my real father,' Benjamin said, 'that my real father was dead and so was my mum and that I couldn't have another dad after that.'

Draco sighed, 'just ignore him. I'm your dad now Benny, if he decides to be mean again, come tell me or Harry.'

Benjamin nodded and smiled up at Draco, 'thanks dad.'

Draco smiled, 'it's all good.'

(***)

'So what did Toby do?'

'He kept saying to Benny that I wasn't his real father and such.'

Harry sighed, 'TOBIAS CADEL POTTER-MALFOY! COME HERE NOW!'

'How do you not get tongue tied on his name?'

Harry shrugged, 'practice?'

Toby came running into the kitchen, 'yes daddy?'

'I heard you were being mean to Benjamin before,' Harry said, 'why?'

'He kept saying Laurent wasn't my real father,' Toby said, 'and he said that you were only dating Draco so you had a place to live.'

Harry frowned.

'Toby, just ignore him,' Harry said, 'and if you can't, just come tell me or Draco. You shouldn't retaliate.'

Toby nodded, 'sorry daddy.'

'It's ok,' Harry said, 'go back and play, you only have a few minutes left before you go to bed.'

Toby nodded and ran back into the lounge-room.

'Your son thinks I'm a house-whore,' Harry said with a smirk, 'interesting.'

Draco was looking troubled however.

'Please don't tell me you believe him,' Harry said, 'I would never date you just because I needed a place to live!'

'No, it's not that,' Draco instantly said, 'I'm just wondering…does Benny actually know that Laurent is not Toby's real father, or is he just playing games to hit a nerve?'

Harry laughed, 'he couldn't know,' Harry explained, 'Benny wasn't around when I told you that Laurent wasn't Toby's biological father.'

Draco nodded, 'true…have you ever spoken to Theo after that?'

Harry shook his head, 'no,' Harry said, 'it was a one night stand gone wrong.'

'Why did you keep Toby?' Draco asked, 'you could have had an abortion. Laurent would never have found out and then you wouldn't have had the constant fear of Laurent finding out Toby wasn't his.'

Harry frowned, 'never mind.'

'Tell me!'

Harry sighed and shrugged, 'I wanted a kid,' Harry said.

'But you said that Theo accidentally…'

'I set it up,' Harry said with a smirk, 'I would have set Laurent up, but hell no, I would never want that man to reproduce. But…for all I know, he probably has…'

Draco shook his head, 'he hasn't. I checked Laurent's magic family tree. No kids have been added under his name, not even Toby.'

Harry sighed with relief, 'well…that makes me happier, he didn't reproduce,' Harry beamed, 'there are no mini Laurent's running around London smashing car windows and raping innocent people.'

'When you say it like that,' Draco said, 'you make it sound as if any kid of Laurent's would be scarier than Godzilla.'

Harry shrugged, 'probably would have been.'

Draco smirked, 'the Freeman family, the non-Japanese version of Godzilla, just as big if they stand on top of each other's shoulders.'

Harry laughed, 'you're a dick.'

'I have one.'

'We are not starting with this again!' Harry said, 'the last time we started this, it went on for an hour and a half.'

'It was amusing!'

'For you.'

'Hey Harry,' Draco placed his bottle of Firewhiskey that he'd been drinking on the bench top and walked around the breakfast bar, hugging Harry from behind, 'you tired?'

Harry looked at Draco suspiciously, 'no. Why?'

Draco smirked, 'I could always "exhaust" you.'

Harry blushed, 'oh shut up Malfoy.'

Draco kissed Harry's neck, 'fine.'

(***)

_Harry was sitting at the bar, ordering himself a Firewhiskey when a man sat down next to him._

'_Put it on my tab,' the man said to the barman serving Harry, the barman nodded and went to go find a cold bottle of Firewhiskey. _

'_You didn't have to do that,' Harry said to the complete stranger, 'but thanks.'_

'_No problem,' the man said with a seductive smile, his smile suddenly turned into a look of surprise, 'you're Harry Potter!' he said, he looked impressed._

'_Yeah,' Harry said, smiling grimly, 'that I am.'_

'_Wow,' the man said, 'it's an honour to meet you.'_

'_What's your name?' Harry asked the man, whose smile was back on his face, 'Laurent,' he said, 'Laurent Freeman.'_

'_Nice to meet you,' Harry said politely, even though he wasn't sure whether or not it was indeed nice to meet this man._

'_So, Potter,' Laurent said, passing the bottle of Firewhiskey to him, 'what are you doing in a gay bar?'_

'_What do you think?' Harry asked, 'I'm coming out of the metaphorical closet.'_

'_Nice,' Laurent said, impressed, 'never would have picked the chosen one to be gay.'_

'_No one has,' Harry said, 'except an ex-girlfriend.'_

_Harry's tongue soon became lose from the alcohol, 'you know, you're hot,' he said to Laurent, 'but not the whole "I'm trying to be hot," hot…you're naturally sexy,' Harry said with a slight slur._

_Laurent smiled, 'thanks, you're not too bad looking yourself Potter.'_

_Harry shrugged, 'well I try.'_

'_Say…what would you say to coming back to my place tonight?'_

_Harry looked at the man with a smile, 'I would normally say no,' Harry explained, 'but I think you're different.'_

_Harry was suddenly in Laurent's bedroom, completely naked getting kissed furiously by the other man, 'you're going to enjoy this,' Laurent said with a smirk, 'I can just tell you're a virgin.'_

(***)

Harry woke up, he hated that memory. Yeah, the sex had been better than all those other times with Laurent. But that was when Harry had been fooled by Laurent's antics. Harry had thought that Laurent had wanted a lover. Like Harry had wanted. But all Laurent wanted was a toy.

A toy stupid enough to stay even when the times began to get rough, painful and dangerous.

He felt Draco's arms circle his waist in the night and a soft kiss placed between his shoulder blades, 'nightmare?' Draco asked, sounding a little drowsy.

'No,' Harry muttered tiredly, 'just memories, I promise though…I'm ok.'

He felt Draco nod and shift in place a little to get closer to Harry, he fell asleep again, his arms still around Harry's waist, unaware that Harry was crying.

(A\N: to clear things up, in the memory it basically insinuates that on the night Laurent met Harry, they had sex. They didn't. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!)


	10. Chapter 10

All My Heart

Chapter Ten.

Benny went to school the next day, he was scared at first, but with Harry and Draco's support, he was able to make it through another day of school.

'That kid better not pick on him,' Draco said, 'otherwise he'll find a hex coming his way.'

'Don't worry,' Harry said, 'he won't get picked on.'

Toby had gone over to Hermione and Ron's that day, seeing as he had wanted to visit them, so that left Harry and Draco alone.

Harry was sitting in the lounge-room reading a book, while Draco was going through the channels on the TV.

'Please tell me how you convinced me to buy this muggle piece of shit?'

'I told you that it was good, that's all the convincing you needed,' Harry said, 'besides, you can't call it a piece of shit when you haven't even watched a TV show once before in your life.'

Draco shrugged, 'there's a million other things I would prefer to do rather than watch TV…'

'Like?' Harry asked.

Draco had been complaining a lot lately, about how he was bored, how work wasn't even challenging anymore that there were no decent cases and such. However, Harry was still talking to the drug addict.

'I could think of a lot of things I would like to do,' Draco said seductively, crawling towards Harry on the couch and kissing him, 'including you.'

Harry smiled, kissing Draco back, 'didn't I tell you to wait?'

Draco pulled back with a frown, 'I've waited long enough,' he said, 'we've dated for nearly a month. My ex boyfriend I fucked within the first week of dating.'

'Who was your ex?'

'No one you would know,' Draco said, 'he works with me,' Draco began to laugh, 'Sam Harper, my bosses son.'

'Did he know?'

'No, but who cares,' Draco said, pushing Harry down on the couch and kissing his neck as he slowly unbuttoned Harry's office shirt and took off his tie, 'I've got you now.'

Harry gasped as Draco trailed bites down his chest, until he came down to his pants, his hands on Harry's belt buckle, 'do you want to go further?'

Harry nodded and Draco quickly undid the belt buckle before pulling down Harry's pants.

Draco could see the outline of Harry's erection, there was a small wet patch on his underwear.

'Horny, Potter?'

Harry nodded, 'stop talking and just do it.'

Draco chuckled and pulled down Harry's briefs, automatically grabbing Harry's shaft and stroking Harry softly, earning a satisfied moan.

'Do you want me to suck you off?'

Harry nodded.

Draco smirked seductively, 'where's the magic word?'

Harry began panting, pleasure building up, 'please.'

'Please what?'

Harry tried to roll his eyes but they only ended up in the back of his head as another wave a pleasure hit him.

'Please, suck me off.'

Draco lowered his head onto Harry's cock, bringing it into his mouth and sucking on the head, his tongue swirling around, licking the pre-come from the other man's slit.

Harry found his hands in Draco's hair, pushing lightly on the back of the blonde's head, Draco began to swallow more until Draco's mouth touched the base of Harry's cock, Harry let out a strangled moan as he felt his cock touch the back of Draco's throat.

Draco brought his head back up, licking along Harry's shaft as he did so and stopped at the head of Harry's cock and began licking and sucking at it again, as his hand began pulling, tugging and twisting at Harry's shaft.

'Fuck,' Harry said, his voice coming out breathy, 'I'm gonna come!'

Draco looked up at Harry and winked, the unsaid message came clear.

Then come.

Harry let go, his head flung back, his eyes closed, rolled to the back of his head as he shot his load into Draco's willing mouth, he looked back at Draco and watched memorized as Draco swallowed every drop.

Draco let Harry's soft cock slip from his mouth, a small amount of saliva and cum stuck to Draco's lip as he quickly chucked off his shirt and pulled down his own pants, 'you want to do this Harry?'

'Yes.'

'You sure?'

Harry wasn't rational enough at this time to say no, 'just fuck me already!'

Draco nodded and grabbed his wand, using a quick lubrication spell, he stuck a finger inside Harry's entrance earning a small gasp of appreciation. Draco continued to move his fingers about, thrusting his finger in and out then adding another until three fingers were in Harry's hole.

'I think that's enough stretching,' Harry said, pulling Draco's head up and kissing him passionately, he whispered, 'fuck me.'

Draco nodded and lined his member up before pushing in slowly, Harry moaning appreciatively at times and hissing at the slight burning sensation at others.

'Stop,' Harry said when he felt Draco's balls resting at the curve of his ass.

'Ok,' Harry muttered, panting heavily, 'go.'

Draco pulled out slowly and thrust in just as slow, causing another moan from Harry.

'Harder,' Harry said, 'faster.'

Draco did as he was told, soon enough the blonde had built up a steady pace. Harry made a loud, long moan and Draco knew he had hit Harry's sweet spot, he continued to thrust, hitting that sweet spot, making it harder with each thrust for Harry to see sense. All he was seeing was stars. His back continued to hit the back of the couch, but Harry didn't care, he thought it added to the sensation.

With one final thrust, Harry came without a sound, his cum spurting all over his and Draco's stomachs, Draco pulled out slowly, still hard, and like in Harry's dream, he pulled at his cock a few times before coming all over Harry's stomach.

Draco smirked before lowing his mouth to Harry's stomach and licking up his and Harry's cum.

By the time Draco was finished, Harry was panting and semi-hard again, 'gosh Potter,' Draco commented with a smirk, 'if you wanted to you could go all night.'

Harry laughed, having finally caught his breath, but his laugh was replaced with a soft moan as Draco lowered his mouth onto Harry's cock again, lightly sucking on the head before Harry came into his mouth again.

'That was brilliant,' Harry said five minutes later, 'that was…'

'Wow,' Draco finished for him, Harry nodded in agreement.

'Yes…wow.'

(***)

'Draco.'

Draco turned around, he was at work and in the doorway stood Sam Harper.

'How have you been?' Sam asked.

'Fine,' Draco asked, 'you?'

Sam shrugged, 'I heard you were dating Harry Potter.'

'Yeah,' Draco said, 'you have a problem with that?'

Sam shook his head, 'no, but my father might.'

Draco looked confused, 'why?'

'Well,' Sam said, 'as you know, you're not allowed to get too close and personal with someone if you're working on a case with them involved in it. Victim or causer wise,' Sam said knowledgeably, 'my father would be disappointed to have to let you go just because you couldn't follow one simple instruction.'

'For your information,' Draco said, standing straight, trying to look intimidating, though his ex didn't show if he had succeeded, 'I hooked up with Harry _after _the case was finished.'

'Yes I know,' Sam said, his blank expression soon turning into a smirk, 'but my father doesn't. And I could easily lie to him. Gosh; he doesn't even know you're dating Potter.'

Draco glared at Sam, 'you couldn't do that, the truth would come out eventually and you would look like a fool.'

'Would it just?' Sam asked, 'I'm pretty sure I saw you and Harry kissing in the hospital once.'

Draco looked confused.

_I never kissed him in the hospital…did I?'_

'See, even you doubted yourself then,' Sam said with a grin, 'if you doubt yourself on your own memory, you have no chance in people believing that you dated Harry after the case.'

Sam walked out of the room, waiting.

'What do you want Sam?' Draco asked, running out of the room, 'what will make you keep quiet?'

'When you're not even guilty you want me to keep quiet?' Sam asked, surprised.

'Yes,' Draco answered, 'I don't need all the drama right now. In fact; that's the last thing I need. So what do you want that will keep you quiet.'

Sam smirked, 'you know that time, you came straight to my place after work and I was lying on the bed, already lubed up and prepared?'

Draco felt somewhat disgusted at the memory, 'yes. Why?'

'It wasn't lube.'

Draco became panicked, 'it wasn't-.'

'Oh, but it was,' Sam said smiling evilly, 'didn't you say you had always wanted a family?'

'Not with you,' Draco barked, 'I want a family with Harry!'

Sam seemed annoyed, 'well too bad, we're having a baby boy, due next month.'

Draco looked confused, 'you're not even showing…'

'Glamour charm,' Sam said, 'if you don't do as I tell you to, I tell my father that you've been dating one of your clients.'

Draco wanted to punch, kick, kill Sam, baby or no baby.

'Fine,' Draco said between gritted teeth, Sam beamed, 'brilliant,' he walked towards Draco and kissed him lightly, 'we're going to have a beautiful family.'

Sam walked off and behind his back, Draco wiped his mouth disgustedly. Wondering how the hell he was going to explain this to Harry.

(***)

'How was school Benny?' Harry asked, grabbing the young boys school bag for him, Benjamin smiled softly, 'it was alright. Simon threw a little bit of eraser at me, but other than that, the day was ok.'

'Good,' Harry said with a smile, even though he was slightly annoyed about the eraser throwing.

'Where's dad?' Benjamin asked, sounding a little worried.

'At work,' Harry said, 'he got called in, some kind of emergency meeting. Though; nothing for us to worry about.'

'In that case, where's Toby?'

'At his Aunt and Uncle's place,' Harry said, 'he wanted to visit, he'll be home around five because Hermione has work then and Toby sometimes doesn't like Ron all that much.'

Benjamin nodded and got into Harry's car, 'Harry?'

'Hmmm?'

'Are you and my dad going to get married?'

Harry's eyes widened, 'it's a bit too soon to tell, why do you ask?'

Benjamin shrugged, 'I was just wondering. If you and dad got married, would that make me and Toby brothers? And would I have to call you dad?'

'Calling me dad would be up to you,' Harry said, 'you and Toby would be…well…step brothers.'

Benjamin nodded, 'but not, completely brothers.'

'No.'

'OK.'

Harry frowned, 'do you not like Toby?'

Benjamin shrugged, 'it isn't that I don't like him, it's just sometimes he can be a little annoying. I don't know how I feel about him going to be my brother just yet.'

'As I said before; it's too soon to tell whether your father and I will get married,' Harry explained, 'way too soon.'

(***)

'Daddy! Look what I drew!' Toby came racing through the front door after Draco opened it, Harry was sitting on the couch, talking quietly to Benjamin about something or other.

'Oh wow,' Harry said looking at the picture, as far as he could tell, Toby had drawn Draco and Harry holding hands with love hearts around their heads and Toby and Benjamin playing together in a sand pit, 'that's…er…lovely,' Harry said, blushing slightly at the love hearts above his and Draco's heads.

'Thanks,' Toby said with a smile, 'Auntie 'Mione helped me with the love hearts.'

Of course she had.

'Harry, could I…talk to you for a minute?'

Harry looked up to see a worried looking Draco, Harry instantly stood up and nodded and walked up the stairs to his and Draco's bedroom.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked automatically as soon as Draco closed the bedroom door behind them.

'My ex boyfriend…' Draco said, 'I guess he's out to seek some sort of pathetic revenge,' he muttered, 'because…well…he's going to tell his father about us dating before the case ended if I don't listen to him and do what he wants, that could cost me my job.'

'But it's not true!' Harry exclaimed.

'I know,' Draco said, 'but who's everyone going to believe? The bosses son? Or just some Auror?'

Harry smiled grimly, 'yeah…I see what the problem is there.'

'There's another problem though,' Draco said, 'I…a few months back…eight months back, I ended up having sex with Sam…I went straight to his place after work and he was lying on his bed naked, prepared and everything…I didn't suspect anything…but as it turns out-.'

'He didn't,' Harry expression had turned dark, 'he fucking didn't.'

'He did.'

Harry made a pissed off hissing sound, 'I'll kill him,' he said, 'I'll kill him…well…I would if I didn't know how much you wanted a family…'

Draco slapped a hand to his forehead, 'I don't want a family with _him_! I…I want to have a family with you. I don't want a family with Sam,' Draco sighed, 'I don't think I ever really liked him anyway, he was more of a fuck than a lover.'

Harry shook his head, 'so…what are you going to do?'

'That's the thing,' Draco said exasperatedly, 'I don't know, in the end it's Sam's call and I have to wait for him to make that call. I don't even know whether I'm willing to risk us yet. I think in all honesty I would rather lose my job. In fact, I would rather lose my job,' Draco stood there for a moment thinking, 'you know what, tomorrow I'm going to go up to that fat cunt who helped bring the psychotic asshole into the world and tell him I'm quitting my job and that he can shove his doughnuts up his obese ass.'

Harry snickered, 'that also ought to get you fired.'

'He can't fire me if I've already quit,' Draco said in a matter of fact tone, 'he can get fucked and so can his son. His sons a man-whore.'

'Does Harper know that his sons gay?' Harry asked.]

'Ha!' Draco laughed, 'no, of course he doesn't. He would go berserk if he found out. Like how my father went berserk at me when he found out I was gay and I was already fucking guys.'

Harry looked at Draco for a moment.

'Wait!' something clicked in Draco's mind, Harry had been waiting for it, 'I could tell Harper his sons a faggot! I should tell him that as well…oh he would be so pissed off!'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'so much for Sam Harper's plan.'

Draco smiled softly, 'it's not worth losing you over it,' Draco walked towards Harry and kissed him softly, 'now I'm going to go for a shower and think more about my evil plan,' Draco said, 'if all goes well tomorrow, I won't have a job and I can annoy you more.'

'Oh…yippee!' Harry said sarcastically, earning himself a playful glare, 'ey, save those glares for the bedroom,' Harry reprimanded.

Draco rolled his eyes, 'is that a kink of yours Potter? Getting glared at while having sex?'

'If that's some sort of fetish or kink that even exists, I don't want to know who discovered it.'

'Probably a rapist.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'go for your shower dickhead.'

Draco smirked, 'I'm not one but I have one-.'

'Don't start this shit again!' Harry said opening the bedroom door, about to walk out of the bedroom and go back down to Benjamin and Tobias, 'now, have your shower, you stink,' and with a wink, Harry quickly ran down the stairs before Draco could do, or say anything else to him.

(***)

_'DON'T TOUCH ME!' Toby screamed at Laurent, 'you make daddy sad!'_

_Laurent beamed, 'so you're not so stupid after all. Maybe you're like me after all.'_

_'I don't want to be like you!' Toby shouted, spiting in the mans face, 'I want to be like daddy! I want to be a nice man! I want to be a hero!'_

_Laurent glared at Toby, 'on second thought, you're a disappointment as a son,' Toby looked sad, 'but that's fine,' Laurent said, 'because I never wanted you around anyway. You were a mistake.'_

Toby woke up, looking around the room, making sure that Laurent wasn't in the room, he was crying softly from the nightmare, though he remembered it happening in real life.

Toby wanted to scream out to his father, but thought better of it and lay back down in his small bed, trying to get back to sleep.

Finally at one in the morning, he succeeded.

(**A/N: I FEEL SO BAD! I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR AGES! I'M SOOOOO SORRY!**

**Hopefully this chapter is good enough to make it up to you all. REMEMBER TO REVIEW GUYS!**)


	11. Chapter 11

All My Heart

Chapter Eleven.

'I can't believe I just quit my job,' Draco said shakily, Harry arms were around him, hugging him at a slightly awkward angle, 'I just quit my job and told my boss he was a fat cunt,' Draco said laughing slightly, 'I think I've gone mad Harry, absolutely bloody bonkers.'

Harry nodded, 'maybe you have. But if you have, I prefer you absolutely bloody bonkers.'

Draco smiled ruefully, 'well, good. Because I think bonkers Draco will be staying around for awhile.'

'Daddy!'

Harry shook his head fondly before calling out to Toby, 'yes Toby?!'

No reply.

'Toby!' Harry shouted, no reply came again. Harry stood up and ran out towards the back.

Toby was gone.

(***)

Benjamin walked out of his class, looking slightly worried. His dad had come to the school to pick him up early. His dead mother and father had never done that before, so Benjamin instantly knew there was something wrong.

'Dad, what's wrong?' Benjamin asked, slinging his school bag over his shoulder and placing the other arm in the other hole, 'what's happened?'

'Toby's missing,' Draco said, grabbing Benjamin's hand and dragging him towards the school's main exit, 'he's possibly been kidnapped.'

Benjamin stopped for a moment before running faster, 'who would do that?'

'I don't know,' Draco said hurriedly, 'but we've got to go back home quickly, Harry's a mess.'

(***)

'Any news?'

Harry shook his head, 'I called Ron and Hermione and they haven't seen him with anyone.'

Draco bit his lip, 'I think I may know who could have done this. Or ordered this to happen.'

'Who?'

'Sam,' Draco said, 'he must have heard about me quitting and because I haven't played his game the way he wants me to, he's gone and kidnapped Toby…maybe he thinks Toby is Benjamin, or he knows Toby's your son and knows this would get to me and you either way.'

Harry frowned, 'it makes sense…where the hell are we going to find this Sam prick?'

Draco thought for a moment, 'I'll call Ron and Hermione, they can check Sam's house while I drive to a location I know Sam would go otherwise.'

'I'm coming with you,' Harry said automatically, 'I don't care what you say, I'm coming, he's my son after all.'

Draco nodded, 'fine.'

Harry quickly grabbed Draco's car keys and chucked them to him before grabbing a coat, 'why did you have to date a psychopath?'

Draco shrugged, 'they have a certain allure, I'm dating you right now aren't I?'

(***)

Ron and Hermione had gotten the call and were driving down the street where Sam's place was located.

'See any cars in the parkway?' Hermione asked.

'Not that I can see,' said Ron, it was beginning to get dark and you really couldn't see anything.

Hermione zipped up the small dress at the back and put on the blazer, 'OK, dressed, there's only one problem.'

'What?' Ron asked.

'Normally, when one is a salesman, or in my case, saleswoman, they're normally _selling _something.'

Being a saleswoman was Hermione's disguise, she was to distract Sam if he was home and Ron would break into his house and search for Toby.

'Er…' Ron looked around in the glove box, 'what about these,' Ron said, lifting up a pack of gum Hermione had gotten from her trip to France, 'pretty sure if you say it's a new sample and you're asking people to try it out, he'll fall for it.'

'Put a charm on it,' Hermione said, 'to make it explode in his mouth and cement it shut.'

Ron's eyes widened, 'remind me to never get on the bad side of you.'

'I've been reminding you for years,' Hermione said, 'now, multiply the packets.'

(***)

'Where the hell are we going Draco?'

'The airport.'

'Why do we need to go to the airport for?'

'Because; if Sam is where I think he is, it's all the way out in Australia.'

Harry's eyebrows raised to his hairline, 'Australia! Why the hell was he in Australia for?'

Draco shrugged, 'I don't know, but he kept talking about this abandoned house in Australia that he stayed in for a few nights, great place to hide, no one would be able to hear you scream.'

Harry's stomach turned, 'that sick bastard…'

(***)

Hermione knocked lightly on the door and smiled as a Spanish maid opened the door.

'Good afternoon Ma'am,' Hermione said sweetly, 'I was wondering whether you would like to try out this free sample of gum. Brand new and just out, we're hoping it will hit stores soon, but me and my partner, who unfortunately couldn't be with me today, would like consumer advice before advertising this product.'

The maid nodded and took a stick of gum from Hermione's hand, 'is there anyone else living here who would like to try out a sample?'

The maid shook her head, 'the man I work for is out this evening,' the maid said, her Spanish accent thick, before chucking the stick of gum into her mouth and chewing.

Before the maid could complain about the taste, the gum exploded in her mouth, cementing her mouth together.

'Mmmm!' was the noise she made, pointing at her mouth in panic, 'Mm! Mmm! Mm!'

Hermione looked at the woman with pity, 'sorry about that,' she muttered, she called into the house, 'any sign of Toby?!'

Recognition dawned on the woman's face, causing Hermione to look at the woman with suspicion.

'No sign!' Ron shouted back, running into Hermione's line of vision.

Hermione walked inside, closing the front door behind her, Ron looked at her with shock and confusion on his face as Hermione pointed her wand at the maid.

Suddenly, the maid was breathing again, clearly, without her mouth glued together.

'What was that for?!' the woman barked in her Spanish accent, Hermione didn't answer as tackled the woman to the ground and straddled her.

'You know Toby,' she said to the woman, her voice shaking slightly, 'where has that sonofabitch taken Toby?!'

(***)

'You were meant to turn left!' Harry shouted at Draco who rolled his eyes.

'I'm taking the short cut you drama queen!'

'This is the short cut? This is a fucking short cut?! WE'VE BEEN DRIVING FOR HALF AN HOUR!'

'THE NORMAL DRIVE TO THE AIRPORT WOULD HAVE TAKEN AN HOUR!'

Harry glared outside the window, Draco's expression softened, he understood that Harry was panicking about his son, Draco was also panicking about Toby, he didn't want to lose the three and a half year old, Draco viewed him as a son and he didn't want to lose him.

'Turn right for Christ sake!'

Draco did as he was told and noticed too late that he was now going the wrong way.

'I was meant to turn left again you idiot!' Draco screamed, 'now we've got another twenty-five minutes to drive when it could have been ten!'

(***)

'Which hotel?' Hermione screamed at the woman.

'The-the Ritz!'

Hermione grabbed out her mobile and quickly dialed Harry's number, when Harry answered the phone, she heard Draco shouting, '-when it could have been ten!'

'Harry, what's going on?' Hermione asked, sounding more worried than she already was.

'_Just a little bit of drama on the road,' Harry said, 'but it's all good. We're nearly on the airport and we're going to catch a flight to Australia and go to this house that Sam was telling Draco about._'

'Sam hasn't taken Toby to Australia!'

'_What?!'_

'I said-!'

'_I know what you said. Where has he taken him?_'

'To Paris!' Hermione said, 'The Ritz hotel!'

'_Who told you that?' _

That was Draco talking in the background, Hermione had obviously been put on loudspeaker.

'The maid did,' Hermione spared a glance at the maid who was slowly picking herself off the floor with Ron's help, 'I got the maid to talk.'

'_The fucker has a maid? Daddy's little boy, I tell you…'_

'_Draco, shut up and keep driving.'_

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Hermione would have laughed at the two of them bickering, but considering the circumstances…

'Both of you shut up and get to the airport quickly! You need to get to Toby!'

'_Why don't we just apparate!'_

'_I can't apparate country to country!'_

'_I can!'_

'…_and you didn't mention that! God we could have been in Australia ages ago!'_

'_And then we would have found out we were in the wrong country genius!'_

'APPARATE TO FRANCE ALREADY!' Hermione screamed into the phone before slamming the flip phone mobile shut.

(***)

'_APPARATE TO FRANCE ALREADY!' _Harry heard Hermione before she slammed her phone shut.

'Pull over,' Harry demanded, Draco nodded and pulled over on the side of the road, Harry and Draco both got out before Draco quickly grabbed Harry's arm and without saying anything, Harry apparated both Draco and himself to France.

(***)

Harry and Draco had apparated right inside a bathroom to an empty room inside the Ritz.

'Great aim,' Draco said, 'though it would have been nice if we landed right inside the room Sam had Toby in.'

Harry nodded in agreement before walking towards the door at opening it, the other room was definitely empty, 'alright, let's go.'

Draco followed Harry out of the bathroom and into the main bedroom before entering the hallway.

'Now…which room…'

'_I found my first boyfriend at the Ritz in Paris,' Sam had said, 'I was staying in room twenty-four and he was staying in room six, we somehow both ended up bumping into each other while in the elevator, I had to go to a conference. I was annoyed that I wasn't able to stalk the man all day,' he laughed, 'but I ended up meeting him again in the bar and we ended up having sex in a room where an elderly couple were staying. We chose the room because it was six rooms down from mine and twelve room's from his. We found it funny, we both had some odd mathematical humor-.'_

'There's three rooms we've got to chose from,' Draco said, 'twenty-four, six and eighteen.'

Harry turned around and looked at the room number, 'well, the room we were just in was six. So, twenty-four and eighteen.'

Draco and Harry raced in the direction to said rooms, checking eighteen first.

They never needed to check room twenty-four.

(***)

'So, you figured it out,' Sam said, pointing a gun at Harry and Draco, moving his arm left and right to keep them both within aim, 'room number eighteen. Where I lost my virginity. It's a little symbolic; don't you agree? Seeing as what I was going to do to your son…'

Harry's mouth widened, 'you're a monster!'

'Agreed,' said Sam, 'it took me years to get used to hearing that name from you Harry…'

Harry looked confused, 'what are you on about?'

'You surely didn't believe that sweet Sam would invent such a game, did you Malfoy?' Sam's voice became deeper, 'such a shame. If you had known Sam better, then you would know that I wasn't Sam…'

Something clicked in Harry's mind, Harry wanted to be sick, 'Laurent.'

The disguise suddenly faded and where Sam had stood, stood Laurent, very much alive with a wolfish smile, a dangerous glint in his eye, he was holding the gun, high and proud.

'So you haven't forgotten me babe!' Laurent exclaimed, his wolfish smile becoming sickly, 'after all this time, after you supposedly killed me.'

'What have you done with Toby?'

'Oh, I don't know…maybe I sent him off to Theodore Nott, I'm pretty sure he would have loved to be reunited with the son he never knew existed.'

Harry stared at him in shock.

'Yes; that's right. I knew. Why do you think I treated him like shit all the time?' Laurent asked, 'why do you think I started treating you even worse after little Tobias was born? He wasn't mine!' He exclaimed, 'and I trusted you! I _loved _you!'

'If that's what you call love, we have two very different definitions of love then Laurent,' Draco said venomously, 'I've only been dating Harry a month and he knows I love him more than you did in four years!' Harry nodded.

'Right,' Laurent said, 'and yet, who is married to him?'

'No one,' Harry said, 'everyone believes you're dead, therefore down on paperwork, I'm widowed. I'm not married to anyone.'

Laurent growled, pointing the gun at Harry's forehead, 'shut up whore!'

'He's not a whore!'

'Oh yeah?' Laurent smirked, 'when you and Harry got together, the only thing running through Harry's mind would have been whether you would still touch him or not, considering I raped him. "I normally say no, but you're different" what a load of shit! You're just a little slut!'

Draco was glaring at Laurent angrily while Harry was slowly taking a pistol out of the holster on his back. Draco didn't know Harry owned a gun, Harry had never used it before, but it was normally only used for a distraction, Harry had never shot it.

'So, how did you get Sam to talk about this?' Draco asked, trying to distract Laurent as he fumbled with his wand in the back pocket of his jeans.

'Oh, I didn't,' Laurent said, 'guess who was Sam's first boyfriend,' Laurent pointed two fingers toward his chest, 'funny, don't you think. My ex and Sam's ex end up dating each other. Like some bad movie.'

'I killed you. But who did I really kill?' Harry asked.

'Oh, that was me, but you didn't kill me. I new after slamming my face into the mirror, you were only going to hurt me more, so, I pretended to crack my head open and I pretended to be dead. Later on, my body was taken to the morgue for examination and I put a numbing spell around my body, your friend Oliver never cut me open Draco, he just thought "I'll do it later" and stuffed me into a metal drawer. I later on escaped from the metal drawer and I guess your friend didn't call saying my body escaped. I guess he just thought his helper in the morgue had done the rest of the examination and had signed the paperwork for the release of my remains,' he smiled, 'Oliver could get fired for that too you know.'

Harry was getting angrier by the minute, _no more playing games_.

'Where's Toby?' Harry asked, pointing his gun at Laurent's forehead, Laurent's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the barrel of Harry's pistol.

'You wouldn't shoot me Harry,' Laurent said with a smirk, 'you wouldn't want to kill me. Remember the guilt you felt when you "killed" me the first time.'

'That was different!'

'Was it really?' Laurent shrugged, 'either way, you wouldn't kill me, not without me telling you where Toby was first.'

'Watch me,' Harry said, before pulling the trigger. Laurent wasn't quick enough to react and watched, wide eyed as the bullet hit him square in the forehead.

Draco stood shocked beside Harry, 'you-you have a gun?'

Harry nodded, 'that's the first time I've ever shot it,' Harry said shakily, he grabbed his wand from the inside pocket of his jacket, 'point me, Toby.'

The wand pointed to underneath the bed and Harry walked over to it quickly and braced himself before lifting the frilly side of the bed.

Toby's still body lay underneath, Toby's eyes were moving, looking happy and relieved when they dropped on Harry.

Toby had been petrified.

Suddenly, Toby was able to move again, 'daddy!' Toby crawled out from under the bed and hugged his father, whose eyes were filled with tears.

'Are you ok?' Harry asked, looking at Toby's arms and face, 'did he hurt you, did he touch you badly?'

Toby shook his head, 'he cast a spell on me and then hid me under the bed.'

Draco had walked towards Laurent's body and was kicking the dead man's sides angrily.

'Is it true Laurent was never my other daddy?' Toby asked, Harry nodded, 'yes, your daddy is someone else…do you want to meet him one day?'

Toby shook his head much to Harry's relief, 'I'm happy with the two daddy's I've got.'

Harry looked confused.

'You and Draco!' Toby exclaimed, 'you both make me happy and I love Draco like a daddy.'

'Come here,' Draco suddenly said, Toby obeyed and Draco lifted him up into his arms before hugging him tightly, 'you scared the shit out of me and your father.'

'I'm sorry,' Toby said biting his lip and looking nervous.

'Don't be sorry,' Draco automatically said, 'it's not your fault! Not at all.'

Harry smiled softly at the both them, his eyes landed on Laurent's dead body, blood was oozing out of the hole in his forehead, his eyes staring emotionlessly at the ceiling.

'Can we go home now?' Harry asked, 'this place is giving me the creeps.'

(***)

Hermione almost ran towards the car as she saw it pull up in the drive, Harry and Draco in the front seat and the outline of Toby in the back.

Hermione did run once the car stopped and ripped open the back seat and helped Toby out before enveloping him and a tight hug, 'I'm so glad you're OK!' Hermione exclaimed, crying silently, 'so glad…'

'Hermione, give the boy some space,' Ron said from behind her, Hermione glared at him which effectively shut Ron up.

'I want to get inside before I get into anymore trouble,' Harry said, sounding paranoid.

Draco, Hermione and Ron all nodded before walking inside the house, Toby still in Hermione's arms, looking tired.

'I want to go to bed daddy,' Toby said with a yawn.

Harry nodded, 'OK, I'll come with you.'


	12. Chapter 12

All My Heart

Chapter Twelve.

Draco smiled as he watched Toby and Harry sleeping in Toby's small bed, their faces looked calm, even after everything they had gone through the night previously. Or at least what Harry had went through. Harry and Draco didn't know _exactly _what had happened to Toby within those few hours of being kidnapped and held in the Ritz.

Harry slowly woke up, 'take a picture it'll last longer,' he murmured sleepily in Draco's direction.

'I already did take a photo,' Draco said with a smirk, 'and it's in your photo album already.'

Harry sat up and rolled his eyes before slowly sliding out of the bed, trying not to wake Toby up and walked out of the room, Draco following him.

'Did you miss me in the bed last night, so you're stalking me this morning?' Harry said with a small smile.

'Maybe I did,' Draco said hugging Harry from behind, 'how do you feel?'

Harry shrugged, feeling the bottom of Draco's chin lay on his shoulder, 'I don't know…I guess I'm…I don't know; in a weak form of shock.'

'I guess I can understand that,' Draco muttered, letting go of Harry and walking over to make himself a coffee, 'want one?'

Harry shook his head, 'nah…'

Harry heard a knock on the front door and walked over to answer it.

'Hermione,' Harry said, smiling at the woman standing on his doorstep, 'come in.'

Hermione smiled and walked in gratefully, 'how are you feeling?'

'I'm alright,' Harry lied, 'doing better than yesterday.'

Hermione smiled happily, 'good.'

Soon Harry and Hermione were sitting at the dining room table with Draco, Hermione holding a cup of tea between her hands, 'The Weasley's want to see you soon. And Toby and Draco and Benjamin.'

'You've told them about Draco and Benny?' Harry asked, Hermione nodded.

'I had to. You may not have married Ginny like they had hoped you to, but you're still apart of their family. Besides, every time I visit you I like to keep them updated.'

Draco nodded, 'you may as well tell them we'll come around soon.'

'You sure Dray?' Harry asked.

'Yeah,' Draco shrugged, 'I'm going to have to face the wind at some point…the red haired wind…'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'how's Ron?'

Hermione bit her lip, 'working hard…he would have come with me otherwise…we would have told you both the news together.'

Harry looked confused, 'what news?'

Hermione squirmed a little in her chair before smiling nervously and saying, 'I'm…expecting.'

Harry's mouth fell open, Draco's eyes widened, 'that's great 'Mione!' Harry exclaimed, 'that's amazing!'

Hermione smiled, all traces of nervousness disappeared, 'I'm glad you think so. You realize you're going to have to help me through the pregnancy. You're the only friend of mine that I know of that's been pregnant.'

Harry shrugged, 'sure, I'll be happy to help out in any way.'

(***)

After Harry closed the front door slowly behind Hermione, he walked into the lounge-room and sat down, he noticed his photo album sitting on the small wooden coffee table and opened it up.

He flicked through the pages until he reached the last one, as Draco had promised, the photo of him and Toby curled next to each other in Toby's small, slightly uncomfortable bed lay in a plastic pocket, the image making Harry smile softly.

'Like it?'

Harry looked up, Draco was standing their, leaning against the wall coolly and smiling softly, Harry nodded, unaware of the wetness in his eyes, 'yeah, it's a good picture,' he said embarrassedly.

'Daddy!'

Harry stood up automatically and ran up the stairs, following Draco who had beaten him to them.

Both Draco and Harry burst into Toby's room, Toby lay in his bed, looking frightened, tears streaming down his face, 'daddy, Laurent hurt me again!'

Harry breathed heavily through his nose, if he hadn't killed Laurent already, he would be more than willing to do it again now.

'I won't let him hurt you again,' Harry said, walking towards his son and slowly hugging him as he sat in bed, 'he can't hurt you again.'

Toby nodded, 'I know…I saw him dead daddy.'

Harry nodded, he hadn't wanted Toby to see the body but it had been inevitable.

Toby looked slightly more relaxed, then a strange look came over Toby's face.

'What's wrong?'

Toby shook his head, 'nothing, I'm fine.'

(***)

The day had been uneventful, Toby seemed to be taking everything that had happened lightly, which was a relief to Harry and Draco, they both thought something emotionally scarring, more emotionally scarring than what had already happened, may have happened to him. To see that obviously nothing had happened to child and to hear it from his own mouth was both a relief and somewhat confusing.

'Don't get me wrong,' Harry said later on that night, laying in bed next to Draco, 'I'm happy nothing happened to him and that he only got kidnapped. I'm just surprised. I know what Laurent's like, I know he could have done much worse if he had wanted.'

Draco smiled grimly, 'well in the end, it didn't happen, we just have to be thankful for that.'

'I am,' Harry said, 'definitely. But as I said, I'm just confused by Laurent's antics.'

'Just forget it Harry,' Draco said, slowly climbing on top of Harry and kissing him sweetly on the mouth, 'just enjoy life as it is now. Nothing happened to Toby, he's safe and sound, sleeping in his bedroom and no nightmares will haunt him tonight.'

Harry kissed Draco softly before asking, 'what makes you say that?'

Draco smirked, 'I slipped a dreamless sleep potion into his drink.'

Harry shook his head fondly, 'well, that's one way to keep him asleep.'

Draco smiled, 'exactly.'

Draco slowly trailed bites down Harry's neck, causing a soft moan to slip from the rose pink tinted lips of his lover.

'I think the hero deserves a little bit of congratulations don't you think?' Draco asked, smiling wickedly, Harry mewled as a hand slid down below his pyjama bottoms and rubbed his, slowly hardening cock, the hand then reached lower, fondling his balls.

'Mmmm fuck, Draco!' Harry moaned, his head pushing back into the pillows.

'I believe _I'll_ be doing the fucking tonight,' Draco said with a wink.

Harry sat up and quickly pulled off his shirt before lying back down, watching as Draco slowly pulled down his pants and briefs, his erection springing free as Harry gave a guttural moan.

Draco stroked Harry's cock slowly and kissed the head, before rising himself up and kissing Harry softly and lovingly.

Harry slowly pushed Draco off of him and got on top of him, rubbing his erection against Draco's leg, causing the man to smirk, he grabbed Harry's cock again and began stroking, but frowned when his hand was slapped away.

That frown automatically disappeared when Harry began unzipping his pants and pulled both his pants and briefs down, his own erection hitting the air. Draco bit his lip as Harry grabbed his cock and began stroking before lowering his head and licking up from base to head of Draco's cock, causing a low growl from the blonde.

'Suck my cock already you tease!' Draco exclaimed through gritted teeth, Harry winked before sucking lightly on the head and continuing to swallow until his rose pink mouth was circled around the base.

'Uggh,' was the only sound Draco could make as Harry's head slowly lifted again, the mans tongue licking all the way up, and then watched as Harry's head went down again, swallowing his erection. Draco stared, mesmerized as he watched his cock appear and disappear between the pink, slowly reddening, lips.

'Harry, I'm…' Draco began to pant, 'I'm gonna come, you gotta stop!'

Harry let Draco's erection slip out of his mouth as he frowned, 'why?'

Draco smirked, 'how am I going to fuck you with a soft cock, genius?'

Harry shrugged, 'I don't know, you tell me!' Harry lowered his mouth to Draco's cock again and took the whole thing into his mouth in one swift moment, a few licks and a long moan later and the pearly white liquid was dripping down Harry's throat.

As soon as Harry let Draco's, now soft, cock slip from his mouth, Harry instantly began pumping Draco's length, causing a little moan of surprise to make itself known.

Sure enough, as Harry had wanted, Draco was hard again within minutes, with a muttered summoning spell, lube zoomed its way into Harry's open palm, he pushed it at Draco and with a smirk, whispered, 'fuck me Malfoy.'

( .Later)

'Harry!'

Mrs. Weasley opened her arms wide and pulled the man she considered her son into a tight hug, 'it's good to see you!' she exclaimed, 'it's been awhile since you've popped over.'

Harry smiled awkwardly, it had been awhile since he had come to visit the Weasley family and he felt sort of bad about it. But; they had to remember he had his own life now and his own responsibilities.

And that he wasn't married to Ginny like they had all expected him to be.

'Nana Weasley!' Toby squeaked, running and hugging the woman around her legs, Mrs Weasley beamed and picked him up, giving him a large hug.

'Hello Toby,' Mrs Weasley said in a slight baby-ish coo, which, despite the fact that he hated it when anybody else did it to him, Toby loved it coming from his Nana Weasley.

The greeting between Mrs Weasley and Draco had been everything but awkward, Harry had thought it was going to be awkward and that you would have been able to cut the tension in the room with a knife. But the greeting from Mrs Weasley and the rest of the red headed family had been as warm and welcome as anyone else's had been. As if there had never been some sort of family feud between the Weasley's and the Malfoy's.

Later on after a rather large meal, which Harry liked to refer to as, "a famous Molly feast," he was pulled quietly away from the table by a happy looking Mrs Weasley.

'What's the matter Mrs Weasley?' Harry asked, 'is this something to do with Draco? Has he said something wrong?'

Mrs Weasley shook her head and continued to smile, tears seeming to sit on the edge of her eyes.

'It, in a way, does have something to do with Draco, but not completely right now.'

Harry looked confused, 'OK…care to tell me then what this is about?'

Mrs Weasley's smile turned large and toothy, winkles appearing at the edge of her friendly eyes.

'When are you expecting?'

Harry looked even more confused and now shocked, 'ex-expecting?' Harry's voice went high, 'I'm not pregnant!'

Molly smiled knowingly, 'don't you lie to me Harry James Potter-!'

'I swear Mrs Weasley-!'

'Molly. You're a grown man now Harry.'

Harry tried to not role his eyes, '_Molly_, I swear, I am _not_ pregnant!'

Molly's expression slowly turned from happiness to worry.

'Oh dear…'

Harry shook his head, 'I can't be pregnant. I'm not ready to be pregnant again! I'm not ready to have another child.'

'I think that the case of not being ready isn't going to work this time Harry,' Molly said, 'four weeks.'

Harry nodded, that was the last time him and Draco had had sex.

'But we…' Harry trailed off, he remembered thinking that the bottle of lube had looked a little different in his haze of lust.

It had looked like…

'Oh God,' Harry's eyes widened, 'I'm pregnant.'

(***)

Harry sighed and sat down on his bedroom floor, placing his head in his hands, breathing in deeply.

Mrs Weasley had been right, he was indeed pregnant, this time accidental.

Harry knew he would eventually want another child, a brother or sister for Tobias, but…now? With Draco? They had only been dating for so many months and they weren't married or anything.

_You weren't married to Theo_, Harry thought, _and it was a simple one night stand and you tricked Theo into having sex with you and making you pregnant. You know Draco wants a family. You know Draco…feels something for you!_

'Harry?'

Harry looked up in shock, 'Draco? What are you doing here?'

Draco looked at him worriedly, 'uhh…I don't know…maybe I'm here because I live here?'

Harry shook his head and smiled grimly, 'yeah…right…sorry…'

'Is there something you're not telling me?' Draco asked, 'is there something you're hiding from me?'

Harry shook his head, Draco noticed that Harry looked away guiltily as he did so.

'…Harry…?'

Harry looked straight at Draco, tears in his eyes, 'I…I don't know how to say it…'

Draco looked bemused, 'with words, maybe?'

'This isn't the time to be a smart arse Draco,' Harry snapped, looking apologetic as soon as he had said it.

Draco didn't respond, he stood just stood there as if he were waiting for something.

He was waiting for Harry to come out with it all.

Harry took another deep breath, a tear running down the side of his face.

'Draco…accidentally…I…I didn't…'

Draco smiled softly, 'you're pregnant.'

Harry nodded and began crying, 'I'm sorry, I know we're not ready for that, I know it's too soon.'

Draco walked forward and kneeled in front of Harry, placing a hand softly on his lovers knee, 'it may be too soon, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy about it.'

Harry looked shocked, 'does that mean…?'

'That means we're having a baby,' Draco said, 'and I'm completely OK with that.'

Harry smiled, the first true smile he had smiled in days due to the stress of finding out that he may be pregnant, 'really?'

'Really,' Draco nodded, 'I love you Harry…'

Harry looked shocked, 'you've never told me that…'

'I know,' Draco looked slightly embarrassed, 'but…I've felt this about you for awhile and I know that I should have told you way sooner, I know I should have told you before now, but it's true and the fact that yes, you've hidden the fact that you're pregnant doesn't change that matter, to me…the fact that I'm not even angry at you, not one little bit…I think it shows that…even though it hasn't been as long as some, our relationship is as strong as some, maybe even stronger.'

Harry smiled and leaned forward and hugged Draco, kissing him softly on the cheek, 'I love you too.'

(***)

Harry lay in bed that night, Draco rubbing his stomach softly, feeling more relaxed than he ever thought he could, any stress that was shadowing his life had now disappeared, he didn't even know how.

'So when do you plan on telling Toby?' Draco asked, kissing Harry's neck lightly.

Harry shrugged, 'I don't know. I don't even know when I'm going to tell Hermione.'

'You know what the cool thing is?' Draco asked.

'What?'

'You and Hermione are going to give birth around the same time, your pregnancies are close together.'

Harry smiled, 'yeah, that's going to be awesome.'

'I love you.'

Harry leaned over and softly kissed Draco before placing a hand over Draco's one which was rubbing soft circles on his stomach, 'I love you too,' Harry said, 'and…I'm glad I'm having this baby with you…and if I could turn back time…well…_that_ much time, I wish I would have had Toby with you…and…that I had married you instead of Laurent.'

Draco blinked a few times, hoping to keep any tears that may come at bay, 'to me, Toby's already my son. To me I'm already his dad and even though it was another man who helped you conceive him and even before then he thought another different man was his father, I still view that little smart arse my son,' Draco smirked, 'whether he likes it or not.'

'Good…because,' Harry sighed, 'he's been begging me to let him call you dad for the past two weeks.'

Draco chuckled, 'then let him,' Draco smiled, 'because, I would be honoured.'

'Your mind will change after you see him throw his first tantrum,' Harry said, 'it doesn't happen often, but when it does, you think a cyclone just hit your house and you realize you didn't have insurance for Cyclone Tobias.'

'We'll see,' Draco shook his head with a fond smile, 'we'll see…'

H


	13. Chapter 13

All My Heart

Chapter Thirteen.

'So what made you take the pregnancy test?' Draco asked one morning, he and Harry were both laying in bed, awake after a very hot make-out session. Draco had wanted to have sex, but he didn't want to hurt the baby either. Even if Harry said he wouldn't, he wasn't going to chance it.

'Mrs Weasley; she pulled me aside and asked me when I was due to give birth.'

'How the hell did she know?' Draco asked, sounding amused.

'I have no idea,' Harry said, 'maybe after having so many kids herself, she can tell after four weeks when someone else is pregnant. I haven't even gotten morning sickness yet and she somehow already knew.'

Draco shook his head, 'those bloody Weasley's.'

'Admit it,' Harry said with a fond smile, 'you get along with some of them, I know you do.'

'Fine,' Draco rolled his eyes, 'I admit it; I do get along with George and that evil little thing that was meant to be your wife.'

'Evil?'

'She stole my food while I wasn't looking,' Draco pouted, causing Harry to laugh.

'Yeah, she does that to everyone, she says stolen food tastes the best.'

'That's what every thief says,' Draco said with a roll of his eyes, 'stolen couches are the comfiest, stolen food tastes the best, stolen beds are the best to have sex on-.'

'Where the hell did you get that one from?' Harry asked with a laugh at the last one.

'When you're friends with Slytherins-, screw it, when you _are_ in Slytherin, you hear a _lot_ of things that you wouldn't really expect to hear anywhere else.'

'So who had sex on a stolen bed?'

'Pansy.'

'Ewww. And the stolen couch?'

'Severus freaking Snape,' Draco said with a smirk, 'then again, basically everything he owns was stolen from somebody. Reason why he was the head of Slytherin according to Blaise.'

'I'm not surprised,' Harry said, 'Blaise is probably right.'

'He probably is. But he still has no proof of it and he never will.'

Harry shrugged, 'oh well…breakfast?'

(***)

It was a few weeks before Toby began questioning Harry about things, such as; "when am I going to get a brother or sister?"

'Toby, you have a brother, you have Benjamin,' Harry said, attempting to read a book quietly.

Toby rolled his eyes, 'he's adopted, he's not my real brother, and he's not dad's real son!'

Harry looked worriedly at Toby, 'Toby, why do you keep saying that?'

'Saying what?'

'Saying that Benny isn't Draco's real son?'

Toby shrugged his shoulders, 'well, he isn't, so I'm telling the truth. You've always told me to tell the truth Daddy!'

Harry looked at Toby scornfully, 'don't be smart Toby, sit down…'

Toby pulled out a chair and sat on it, looking worried.

'You're three now. You know what's right and what's wrong. You know what bullying is.'

Toby nodded.

'Telling Benny that Draco isn't his real father is bullying. It's making Benny really upset.'

Toby looked blank.

'You know that Benny's real father is dead, right?'

Toby nodded slowly.

'He did that to himself,' Harry explained slowly, not sure how far to step, 'he…killed himself. And Benny lost faith in his real father that day. So when you say that Draco isn't Benny's real dad, you're making Benny upset because he would rather have Draco as a dad now than his old dad…understand?'

Toby nodded, looking regretful.

'So…why do you do it Toby?'

Toby bit his lip, 'Benny is always saying that because he's older, he gets to do cooler things than me and have more friends…'

'So, you're retaliating?'

Toby nodded, knowing what the word meant.

'OK…look, I want you to apologize to Benny and Draco's going to get Benny to apologize to you. I don't want to hear anymore about the two of you picking on each other for payback or retaliation or just because you're both bored. Understand?'

Toby nodded and ran out of the room.

(***)

'So, Benny, what do you say to Toby?' Draco said, pushing Benny closer to Toby.

'I'm…sorry.'

'Sorry to who?'

'Draco-,' Harry was cut off by a look from Draco.

'Benny?'

'I'm sorry, Toby,' Benny said, biting his lip, 'I didn't mean to bully you…'

'Good boy!' Draco praised.

'Toby, what do you say?'

Toby looked nervous as he said, 'I'm sorry Benny…should never…should never have said dad wasn't your dad…it's mean…I shouldn't treat you like that, you're my brother…' Toby walked forwards and hugged Benny, 'I love you…'

Harry smiled and looked up at Draco, who was looking at the two boys just as fondly. Harry mouthed over to him silently, 'well done.'

Draco nodded and winked before mouthing, 'you too.'

(***)

'So, are you going to tell Toby and Benny that you're having a baby?' Draco asked, lying in bed reading a book as Harry brushed his teeth.

'Whenever I start getting morning sickness,' Harry said, 'then again, I didn't really get morning sickness with Toby.'

'Is it weird?' Draco asked.

Harry looked confused, 'is what weird?'

'You know…' Draco closed his book and set it on the bedside table, 'being pregnant?'

Harry shrugged, 'if you had asked me this back at Hogwarts, I would have thought you're crazy to even assume that men could get pregnant. But…well…I'm kind of used to it now…they whole magic thing. When I first fell pregnant with Tobias…it felt really weird. In fact I felt girlish because of it. But I know this time I'll just be used to it. I'm actually really happy about it.'

'So you're not one of those people who believe that you should be married before having a child together?'

Harry gave Draco a peculiar look, 'well…yeah. I believe you should. But sometimes you just can't help that. Accidents happen.'

'But…with you and Theo…'

'I just wanted a kid and I knew Laurent would either be a horrible parents or just simply wouldn't want a child,' Harry pulled back the duvet on the bed and jumped in beside Draco, 'turned out; he was adamant on both.'

Draco sighed, 'well…I'm not going to be anything like Laurent. I will treat my first _biological_ son or daughter the way they deserve to be treated.'

Harry looked at Draco and hugged him, 'thank you.'


	14. Chapter 14

All My Heart

Chapter Fourteen.

'Draco?'

'Hmmm?'

'Who were you sending that letter out to this morning?' Harry asked, wearing nothing but a towel around his slim waist.

'Doesn't matter,' Draco said, 'no one too important.'

(***)

_Dear Granger and Weasley,_

_Without Harry knowing, I would like to invite you and the other Weasley's out for dinner tonight. I have something I would like to ask Harry, if you get my gist, and I think he would want his family to be there._

_Draco._

Hermione screamed excitedly and held up the letter, 'Ron! Ronald! Draco's going to propose to Harry!'

'What?'

'He's-.'

Ron entered the room, 'I heard you the first time,' he grabbed the letter off of Hermione and smiled, 'well done Malfoy…'

(***)

'Why are we going out for dinner tonight?' Harry asked, putting a tie on, 'what's the special occasion?'

'There doesn't need to be a special occasion for me to take you and your family out to dinner,' Draco said with a small smile, 'I thought it would be nice, considering all the drama that's been going on recently. We would be able to do something normal.'

Harry smiled, 'okay, I guess I can deal with that.'

(***)

'I have dinner reservations for-.'

'Yes,' the girl at the counter says, 'I know who you are, don't worry Mr Malfoy. Your table is number thirty seven. Best seat in the entire restaurant.'

Draco smiled, 'thank you.'

As Draco, Harry, Toby and Benjamin all walked towards their table, Harry muttered, 'trying to spoil us are you?'

Draco smirked, 'I guess you could say that.'

They walked to the table and Harry realised, astounded, that the Weasley's and Hermione were all sitting there, smiling at Harry and Draco.

'Wow…uh…what have you got planned?' Harry whispered to Draco, Draco just shrugged, 'you'll see.'

(***)

'A toast!' Mr Weasley suddenly announced, holding a glass of expensive champagne that Draco had ordered, 'to Harry and Draco!'

Everyone raised their glasses, Toby raised a Sippy cup and Benjamin a small glass of orange juice, whilst Draco and Harry sat there smiling.

'To Draco and Harry!' everyone said in unison.

Draco smiled, now was the time.

Draco tumbled a little with the ring box in his pocket, but eventually got it out, he got down on one knee, beside Harry's chair, watching as the man's emerald eyes widened behind his glasses.

'Harry James Potter,' Draco said, taking a deep breath, 'we've been through a hell of a lot. It's crazy-,' everyone laughed, 'and I think its time…that despite the fact that we've basically attached each other to ourselves in every other, to tie the second last knot. So…Harry James Potter; will you marry me?'

Harry was speechless, his hand was covering his mouth and his eyes looked a little teary. All he could say was…

'Yes.'


End file.
